Le Pouvoir des Trois
by ArtemisVII
Summary: Avez-vous déjà rêvé d'avoir un jumeau ou une jumelle? Ou mieux deux sœurs triplées? Faire des farces aux autres sans qu'ils sachent qui est qui peut avoir l'air alléchant... Mais si l'on rajoute un fond de mythologie grecque, cet univers si poétique et si cruel à la fois, cela devient toute de suite moins attrayant. A voir Alors comment montrer que l'on est unique en étant un tout?
1. Chapter 1: Fear of the Dark

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

 **Je suis super et stressae de vous présenter ma toute première fan fiction sur ce site.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, tant qu'ils sont constructifs je les accepte tous.**

 **Les personnages des Héros de l'Olympes ainsi que la série Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas et sont le domaine de Rick Riodan.**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde :D**

 **Chapitre 1 : Fear of the Dark**

Kamille se recroquevilla sur elle-même et tenta de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

Ses cheveux noirs habituellement érigé en une masse de frisottis retombaient vers ses épaules sous le poids de l'eau qui s'était accumulée dedans. Des gouttes perlaient sur les verres de ses lunettes, derrière lesquelles étaient cachés des yeux marron foncé que l'on croyait la plupart du temps noirs à cause du manque de lumière. Son T-shirt Harley Davidson, beaucoup trop grand pour elle, ainsi que son jean noir et ses converses à motifs camouflage avaient été transformés en éponge par la pluie battante.

Tout en se laissant glisser le long du mur contre lequel elle se trouvait, la jeune fille tenta analyser ce qui c'était passé.

Elle était en train de se balader tranquillement en compagnie de sa copine dans la rue principale du vieux Lyon lorsque des créatures les avaient attaquées.

Elles étaient une petite bande de trois mais paraissaient, malgré leur petite taille, relativement hargneuses. De plus elles possédaient un corps d'oiseau sur lequel reposait une tête de femme.

Une fois le choc passé, une lumière s'était faite dans la tête de la jeune fille.

Un corps d'oiseau… une tête de femme…

Des harpies.

Kamille n'avait pu que se féliciter mentalement d'être aussi intéressée par la mythologie grecque et de les avoir reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Mais cela était resté rapide car les créatures mythologiques en question lui avaient foncées dessus, bien décidées à leur faire du mal.

Instinctivement la jeune fille s'était mise devant sa copine, formant un véritable bouclier humain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kam ? avait demandé cette dernière. Tu n'as pas besoin me protéger, ce ne sont que des pigeons. »

L'intéressée l'avait regardé sans comprendre.

Pourquoi était-il question de pigeons ?

Elle s'était retournée pour faire de nouveau face aux volatiles humanoïdes puis était revenue au visage soucieux de la jeune femme.

« Tu ne les vois pas ?! S'était-t-elle exclamée en désignant les créatures du doigt. Elles sont justes au-dessus de nos têtes et vont pas tarder à attaquer !

\- Kam…, avait dit la jeune femme en lui prenant doucement le bras. Je sais qu'on s'est couché tard hier mais je ne savais pas que tu étais autant fatiguée…

\- Je vais très bien ! Avait soudainement explosé Kamille. Mais nous ne sommes pas en sécurité Kit ! Les Harp… »

Elle s'était alors interrompue.

Sa copine comme les nombreux badauds qui déambulaient dans l'étroite rue ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre l'endroit qu'elle indiquait et sa personne. Une profonde expression de désolation s'était peinte sur tous les visages et c'était ce qui avait poussé Kamille à ne pas finir sa phrase.

C'était l'expression qu'arboraient la plupart des gens quand ils prenaient quelqu'un pour un fou.

Ce fut le moment qu'avait choisi l'une des harpies pour lui foncer dessus, toutes serres dehors.

La jeune fille s'était reculée à la dernière minute et avait réussi à éviter le volatile humanoïde. Mais ses griffes acérées, bien qu'ayant loupé leur cible, avaient tracé un court sillon sanglant sur sa pommette droite couleur chocolat au lait. Kamille avait poussé, en même temps que les passants présents, un cri de surprise puis porté la main à sa joue. Lorsqu'elle l'avait retirée, des doigts avaient pris la couleur rouge carmin du sang.

La jeune femme, que Kamille appelait « Kit », s'était alors précipitée vers elle pour s'enquérir de son état. Une fois assez proche pour constater les dégâts, elle s'était empressée de sortir un mouchoir pour éponger le sang qui continuait à couler de la coupure. Elle avait copieusement pesté contre « ces putains de pigeons qui ne savaient plus se tenir ».

Mais Kamille ne l'avait plus écoutée.

Elle avait été plongée dans ses pensées, profondément perturbée par les événements.

« Au moins cette griffure m'a prouvé que je ne délire pas, avait-elle pensé. Mais comment ça se fait que les autres ne les voient pas ? Si je me réfère à tous les livres que j'ai lu ou les films que j'ai lu lorsque l'on voit des choses que les autres ne voient pas, ça sent en général pas bon. Il faut que j'éloigne Alex pour qu'elle ne soit pas blessée…»

La jeune fille avait alors prétendu un oubli de ses clés chez l'ami qu'elles venaient de quitter et lui avait demandé de partir devant. Elle l'avait rassurée aussitôt sur le fait qu'elle la rejoindrait après. La surnommée « Alex » avait opiné après lui avoir lancé un long regard de suspicion et s'était éloignée après un court mais tendre baiser.

Kamille avait attendu qu'elle ait totalement disparu dans la foule pour se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée, les harpies toujours sur ses talons.

Ayant l'avantage du terrain, elle avait zigzagué dans les étroites ruelles de la vieille ville lyonnaise, évitant toutefois les endroits où il y avait trop de monde pour ne pas faire de victimes involontaires. Mais loin d'être bêtes les mégères volantes volaient relativement haut pour ne pas la perdre de vue, se contentant de lancer des « tu ne nous échapperas pas demi-déesse ! ». Malgré ce léger désavantage ce fut la connaissance du terrain qui prima. La jeune fille avait alors emprunté une traboule et s'était réfugiée dans un renfoncement de mur sous un escalier.

Là au moins elle serait en sécurité pour le moment.

Plus elle se remémorait ce qui s'était passé, plus les questions envahissaient son esprit.

Pourquoi ces harpies la poursuivaient-elle ?

Elles n'étaient pas normalement censées traquer les criminels ?

Non… ça c'était les Érinyes…

Pourquoi les autres personnes ne les voyaient pas comme elle les voyait ?

D'ailleurs pourquoi l'avaient-elles appelé « demi-déesse » ?

Une vive éclaircie suivie d'un grondement sourd la sortirent de ses pensées.

Une pluie commençait à tomber, doucement d'abord puis de manière torrentielle.

La jeune fille se recroquevilla encore plus sur elle-même, se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

Elle n'aimait pas l'orage…

Même si elle se savait parfaitement en sécurité que ce soit dans sa chambre dans sa maison ou en pleine ville sous un escalier de pierre, elle n'aimait pas quand le ciel se déchaînait ainsi.

On pouvait lui donner toutes les raisons du monde, la réconforter de mille et une façons cela ne changeait en général rien à la donne elle restait toujours prostrée sous sa couverture ou dans les bras d'Alex en attendant que ça passe.

Mais ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de bras aimants pour la réconforter ou de couette pour se cacher les yeux. Juste un escalier de pierre et des bestioles mythologiques qui apparemment ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

Les cris de ses dernières, qui s'étaient potentiellement éteints ces dernières minutes, résonnèrent alors dans toute la traboule.

« Inutile d'essayer de te cacher, piailla l'une d'entre elles. Ton odeur te trahit ! »

Kamille prit un air outré.

Elle sentait si mauvais que ça ? Pourtant il lui semblait bien avoir pris une douche avant de sortir.

Sa réflexion fut interrompue par l'arrivée des trois volatiles, bien décidées à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. Kamille se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à l'hypothétique absence de sortie de secours de son refuge.

Mais bon les dés étaient jetés et elle allait devoir se battre.

Elle se releva d'un bond, ramassa une vieille planche de bois qui traînait au sol et se mit en position de combat que lui avait apprise son nouvel ami. Les Harpies gloussèrent d'excitation devant la détermination de la jeune fille.

« Tu n'as pas froid aux yeux demi-déesse, caqueta l'une d'entre elles qui semblaient être la chef. Mais je ne crois pas que ça va suffire pour te sauver… »

Sur ces mots elles fondirent sur leur proie, serres en avant. La jeune fille donna quelques coups de planches pour les reposer ce qui eut au moins le mérite de les tenir à distance mais vit très vite sa seule arme arrachée des mains. Elle resta désarmée un court instant puis se remit en position de combat, bien décidée à se battre jusqu'au bout.

Alors que les harpies allaient donner l'assaut décisif, une voix résonna dans la traboule.

« Kamille ! »

L'intéressée tiqua.

Cette voix ne lui était pas familière mais elle était sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu à plusieurs reprises. Cela eut au moins l'avantage de stopper les harpies dans leur assaut.

Puis après des bruits de pas précipités, il apparut finalement dans un rayon de lune et elle le reconnut aussitôt.

C'était l'un des métalleux avec qui Fanny avait pris l'habitude de traîner sur les marches du métro d'Hôtel de ville.

Il était long et fin comme un roseau et de longs cheveux châtain légèrement ondulés encadraient son long et pâle visage. Il était habillé comme n'importe quel métalleux avec le combo Perfecto/ T-shirt de groupe/Jean à une exception près. De son front sortaient de petites excroissances osseuses qui faisaient penser à des cornes et des sabots de chèvre sortaient des jambes de son pantalon.

Dans ses yeux noisette brillait une lueur d'angoisse.

Attendez une minute…

Des cornes et des sabots de chèvres ?!

Kamille se frotta les yeux.

Après les harpies c'était un satyre qui déboulait.

Décidément cette soirée était bizarre…

« Attrape ! Cria l'homme-chèvre en lui lançant quelque chose qu'elle ne put identifier de loin. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle le réceptionna par miracle sans que les hargneuses femmes-oiseaux aient pu s'en emparer qu'elle comprit ce que c'était

Il s'agissait à première vue d'une canne assez classe dont le pommeau avait la forme d'une tête de dragon particulièrement bien faite. Mais Kamille savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à ce premier aspect et qu'à l'intérieur de cet objet se trouvait une lame redoutable. Lame qu'elle s'empressa de sortir avant de pousser un cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas l'habituelle lame de métal mais une épée dont la couleur lui faisait penser à celle du bronze. Le même bronze avec lequel étaient faites les épées que l'on voyait dans les musées dans la section Antiquité grecque.

Malheureusement la jeune fille n'avait pas le temps de se poser trente-six mille questions. Les harpies avaient repris leurs esprits et reprirent leur attaque là où elles l'avaient laissé.

« Tu ne gagneras pas demi-déesse ! s'exclama la chef. Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une épée même en bronze céleste ! Tu ne peux p… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un gargouillement d'agonie.

Alors qu'elles fonçaient sur elle, Kamille s'était baissée et relevé l'épée en avant au moment où elle passait, l'embrochant comme un vulgaire poulet. La femme-oiseau émit un caquètement d'agonie avant de se dissoudre en fine poussière dorée.

Un silence de mort s'installa dans la traboule. Les deux harpies restantes n'en revenaient pas qu'une adolescente aussi frêle ait pu tuer leur sœur et Kamille n'en revenait pas d'avoir pu manier l'épée avec une dextérité qu'elle n'avait jamais soupçonné chez elle.

C'était comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie…

Comme si elle était née pour ça…

« Bon… lança-t-elle aux deux volatiles humanoïdes qui avaient encore le bec à terre. Maintenant vous allez me dire pourquoi vous m'appelez demi-déesse !

\- Parce que tu en es une, cracha l'une d'entre elles qui semblait se remettre plus vite de la mort de sa sœur que l'autre. Ton odeur de sang-mêlé est tellement forte que c'est presque étonnant que nous soyons les seules à l'avoir senti et t'avoir attaqué. D'ailleurs il y avait une autre piste que nos sœurs ont préféré suivre.

\- Ça suffit ! piailla sa sœur qui semblait avoir repris l'usage de la parole. Elle a tué notre sœur ! Tuons-la le plus douloureusement possible !

\- Vous ne ferez rien à cette demi-déesse ! s'écria alors le satyre en se positionna devant la jeune fille. Vous devrez me passer sur le corps !

\- Non merci biquet, minauda la harpie la moins hargneuse en prenant son envol. Mais notre maître préfère un morceau entier de l'enfant de son rival. »

Kamille ne chercha pas à comprendre plus longtemps de quoi parlaient les deux mégères volantes et engagea le combat, le satyre qui lui servait d'allié à ses côtés. La harpie hargneuse vint naturellement à elle, aiguisant ses serres.

Le combat fut difficile car une arme avec une aussi longue portée comme celle de Kamille n'était pas très appropriée pour le genre de bestioles qu'étaient les harpies. Il fallut qu'elle assomme son adversaire d'un coup de poing pour pouvoir la pourfendre tranquillement. Certes ce n'était pas très loyal d'achever un adversaire à terre mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si cela avait été elle qui était au sol, la harpie n'aurait sans doute pas fait autant de chichi.

La jeune fille se retourna vivement, prête à en découdre avec la troisième harpie.

Cette dernière explosa alors en poussière dorée.

Quelques mètres plus loin se tenait le métalleux-satyre en position de combat, une fronde à la main. Lorsque le combat fut terminé, il alla récupérer dans les restes du monstre un petit objet doré.

Une balle ? Un petit caillou ? Kamille ne voyait pas bien.

Le satyre vit qu'elle l'observait et s'avança doucement, levant les mains pour prouver qu'il venait en paix. La jeune fille le détailla et, le jugeant pacifique, baissa son arme.

« Désolé d'être arrivé si tard, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce que Kamille ne soupçonnait pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles t'attaquent après toutes ces années de calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi m'avez-vous aidé ? Pourquoi ces harpies m'ont attaqué ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à les voir ? »

Le satyre leva la main pour couper le flot de questions qui se déversait sur lui et eut un sourire bienveillant.

« Je suis Lucas, répondit-t-il avec le plus grand calme. Mais tu dois avoir entendu parler de moi sous le surnom Asmodes. Je suis un ami de ta sœur Fanny mais avant tout je suis un protecteur, quelqu'un qui est censé veillé sur les demi-dieux comme toi et les mener en cas de danger en lieu sûr. Car oui tu es une demi-déesse. Cela veut dire que l'un de tes parents est une des sept divinités de l'Olympe ou mineures. »

Kamille grommela entre ses dents qu'elle savait ce qu'était un demi-dieu et que ça ne l'avançait pas beaucoup vu qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents biologiques. Le dénommé l'interrompit alors en levant brusquement la main.

Il semblait avoir repérer quelque chose d'anormal et le bout pointu de son oreille frémissait.

« Je t'expliquerai la suite en chemin, dit-il d'une voix tendue. Tes sœurs ont des ennuis. »

Toutes les questions de Kamille furent alors reléguées au rang de secondaire.

La vie de ses sœurs triplées était bien plus importante que ses questions existentielles.

Elle remit son épée dans son fourreau, redevenant la canne monstrueusement classe qu'elle était en temps normal et se tourna vers son nouvel allié. Ce dernier se démenait pour remettre des sortes de protège-tibias qui donnaient l'illusion parfaite qu'il avait des pieds. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, les deux jeunes gens foncèrent à travers le Vieux Lyon pour rejoindre le moyen de transport de l'homme-bouc qui d'après lui stationnait à St Paul.

Contre toute attente le véhicule de ce dernier se révéla d'une normalité presque décevante.

Ce fut à bord d'une petite Twingo verte clair qu'ils foncèrent à la rescousse de ses sœurs. Kamille se demanda d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises comment le satyre faisait pour conduire avec ses faux pieds.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait.

Durant tout le trajet il alternait entre conduire son petit bolide avec le pied ou plutôt le sabot au plancher et répondre aux questions qu'elle lui avait précédemment posées dans la traboule.

Les harpies l'avaient attaqué parce qu'elle était une demi-déesse et que les demi-dieux en général attiraient toutes sortes de monstres qui cherchaient à les tuer. Les « mortels », comme il appelait les gens normaux, étaient soumis à la Brume, une sorte de couverture géante qui empêchait les mortels de voir les éléments qui étaient plus ou moins liés aux Dieux et à la mythologie en général.

Kamille comprenait un peu mieux la réaction de totale incompréhension de la part d'Alex et des passants lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les harpies. Mais tout ce qu'elle espérait c'était que ses sœurs trouvent un moyen de résister et que les monstres qui étaient en train de les attaquer ne soient pas pires que des harpies.

Fanny déglutit difficilement et pria pour qu'elle soit dans un cauchemar dont elle se réveillera bientôt.

Elle était en train de rentrer chez elle avec sa sœur Loïse à une heure assez tardive lorsqu'elles s'étaient retrouvées face à des créatures qui n'avaient rien de normal. Un groupe de deux femmes-oiseaux faisaient du surplace dans les airs en les ou plutôt la regardant d'un air passablement agressif.

« Des harpies, avait-elle pensé. »

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

L'étroit passage qu'était la rue Pierre Dupont n'offrait pas une super possibilité de fuite et il n'y avait rien dans les alentours qui pouvait servir d'armes efficaces. Loïse, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, se maudissait de ne pas avoir suivi Kamille dans ses cours de self-défense avec celui qu'elle appelait « Aka senseï ».

« Rends-toi demi-déesse ! Lança l'une des femmes oiseaux. Ta mort n'en sera que plus rapide. »

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, interloquées.

Elles avaient bien entendu le mot « demi-déesse » ?!

Sans attendre que la benjamine des deux sœurs ait repris ses esprits, la créature attaqua, serres en avant.

Fanny évita l'assaut en se jeta à terre comme elle l'aurait fait dans une partie de de balle aux prisonniers. Elle dut cependant rouler prestement sur le côté pour éviter la seconde harpie qui s'était jointe à la danse.

Au moins les faits étaient clairs elles en avaient seulement après elle.

« Deux contre un et vous n'avez pas honte ?! s'écria Loïse qui était sortie de sa torpeur et fulminait devant autant de lâcheté. Pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas ?

\- Notre maître nous as formellement interdit de vous faire du mal, lança la deuxième harpie d'un ton ferme. »

L'aînée des triplées ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avant que la moindre syllabe ait eu le temps de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, son interlocutrice explosa.

Littéralement.

Il ne restait plus d'elle qu'un petit tas de poussière dorée.

Loïse releva la tête et vit une lueur de joie s'allumer dans les yeux de Fanny.

Devant elle s'arrêta une petite Twingo verte dans laquelle étaient Kamille et un garçon que Loïse identifia comme étant le fameux Asmodes dont sa sœur lui avait tant parlé. Ce dernier avait passé le bras par la fenêtre de la voiture dont la vitre était baissée et tenait à la main une fronde, sans aucun doute responsable de l'explosion de la femme-oiseau. La seconde chose qui attira l'œil de l'adolescente au grain de beauté nasal fut les petites cornes qui ornaient le front du métalleux. La troisième la canne que Kamille tenait à la main lorsqu'elle sortit précipitamment du véhicule dont le pommeau était une magnifique tête de dragon.

Elle dégaina l'épée qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et la lança en direction de Fanny. Cette dernière l'attrapa au vol comme par miracle et bondit vers la dernière harpie. La femme-oiseau fut si surprise qu'elle ne put éviter l'assaut de la longue et fine lame de bronze.

Elle explosa en la même poussière que sa sœur de plumes.

La propriétaire de l'arme rejoignit alors ses sœurs, un sourire soulagé aux lèvres.

Fanny, quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sourire gêné.

La fine mais néanmoins longue coupure encore saignante qui ornait la joue droite de son aînée montrait très distinctement qu'elle aussi avait été victime d'une attaque des femmes-oiseaux.

« Heureusement qu' « Asmo » était là, pensa l'aînée avec un sourire soulagé. »

Sourire qui se déforma en une grimace apeurée.

Ses deux sœurs firent volte face et prirent exactement la même expression que leur aînée. Quand à Lucas, il était devenu passablement pâle pour ne pas dire translucide.

Devant eux s'était ouverte une profonde crevasse et une créature des plus terrifiantes en était sortie.

Elle ressemblait vaguement à un chien genre bouledogue anglais sauf que ce dernier avait plus la taille d'une panthère que d'un chien. Sa peau était aussi noire et luisante que du cuir bien graissé et une fine couche de flammes bleues recouvrait sa peau. Mais ce qui mettait encore plus mal les trois sœurs, c'était le grondement menaçant qui montait de sa gorge et les dents aussi blanches que dans celles les pubs de dentifrices qui étaient dévoilées.

Kamille avait remarqué cette tension post attaque des membres de la créature et s'était postée en tant que rempart humain, tenant la bête à distance respectueuse de ses sœurs avec son épée. La créature semblait avoir perçu le léger tremblement de la lame et profita pour s'élancer vers la jeune fille sans se préoccuper de ses sœurs.

Comme si seule la cadette des trois sœurs l'intéressait.

La bête bondit avec une telle vitesse et la percuta avec une telle force qu'elle projeta cette dernière à terre.

Fanny et Loïse crièrent le nom de leur sœur à l'unisson.

Coincée sous le poids de la créature qui pouvait aisément être qualifiée de démoniaque, elle n'avait pour seul bouclier son épée qui séparait assez efficacement sa gorge de la gueule pleine de dents du « chien ». Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il n'essayait pas de l'atteindre, aboyant furieusement comme pour briser la résistance physique de sa victime.

Fanny se tourna vers Lucas et lui lança un regard qui le suppliait sans doute de venir en aide à sa sœur. Le satyre arma sa fronde mais elle voyait clairement dans ses yeux qu'il avait plus peur d'attiser la colère de la créature et par extension de blesser celle qu'il devait protéger.

Loïse quant à elle restait pétrifiée devant la scène.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider sa sœur et voyait clairement que cette dernière commençait à flancher sous les assauts de la bête.

Les crocs acérés se rapprochaient dangereusement du cou couleur chocolat de sa sœur, trempé par la salive du monstre. Son visage était crispé par la concentration pour maintenir la gueule pleine de dents le plus loin possible de sa jugulaire et chacun de ses traits saillaient sous l'effort. Ses vêtements avaient commencé à légèrement roussir au contact des pattes incandescentes, voire étaient percés à certains endroits.

Ce fut cependant le brusque relâchement des muscles de ses bras qui l'alertèrent.

« ARRÊTE ! hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons. »

Contre toute attente, la créature s'immobilisa.

Comme si elle était bloquée par une force invisible.

Elle tourna alors ses yeux rouges vers la propriétaire du cri, comme si elle attendait les ordres suivants. L'aîné des triplées reprit son souffle tandis que sa cadette maintenait sa position de défense en cas de brusque changement d'avis. Son sort était suspendu à ses lèvres.

C'était extrêmement intimidant d'être soudainement le point d'attention de tout le monde.

Essayant de mettre sa timidité naturelle de côté, Loïse prit alors une grande inspiration et se lança.

« RECULE ! lança-t-elle avec autant d'assurance qu'elle le pouvait. »

Le « chien » poussa un couinement aigu qui ne correspondait absolument pas à son physique et s'exécuta, libérant Kamille de sa prise. Il avait l'air d'un chiot qu'on venait de gronder après qu'il ait fait une bêtise.

Mais cela ne l'attendrit pas pour autant.

« Retourne d'où tu viens ! lança-t-elle de nouveau sur le même ton autoritaire. »

Obéissant à l'ordre de la jeune fille, une nouvelle crevasse, semblable à celle de laquelle était sorti le monstre, s'ouvrit. Le « chien » lança un triste couinement avant de disparaître dans les entrailles de la terre.

Loïse aurait presque eu de la peine pour lui s'il n'avait pas tenté de boulotter sa sœur vivante.

Les quatre jeunes gens restèrent un instant immobiles, incapable de bouger ni de prononcer le moindre mot.

Puis Kamille se releva difficilement s'appuyant sur sa canne dans laquelle elle avait rangé son épée. Elle avait le souffle court et le visage luisant de suie, sueur et de bave. Son T-shirt fumait et était à plusieurs endroits troué. Lucas se précipita sur elle pour l'ausculter rapidement et vint à la conclusion rassurante que sa peau n'avait pas été brûlée.

Le satyre pressa alors les trois adolescentes de faire leurs bagages pour qu'il puisse foncer vers l'aéroport le plus proche et les amener en lieu sûr le plus rapidement possible.

Rencontrant le regard plus que méfiant de la fratrie, il prit le temps d'expliquer la situation aux deux membres qui n'avaient pas été là pour les explications dans la voiture pendant que ces dernières désinfectaient et pansaient la plaie de leur sœur.

« On est vraiment obligée de partir ? demanda Kamille d'une voix plus suppliante qu'autre chose. Je veux dire on ne va pas quand-même partir comme des voleuses, abandonner notre famille et nos…amis ?! »

Si sa sœur s'était montré d'un véritable courage quasiment suicidaire il y avait plusieurs minutes en les défendant contre un gros chien démoniaque, elle était redevenue l'adolescente qui ne pensait à une seule chose; le bien de sa copine.

Car oui Loïse n'était pas sans savoir qu'elle était la raison principale de la réticence de sa sœur.

Et malgré tous les sentiments complexes et contradictoires que lui inspiraient le couple, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comprendre.

Elle aussi allait devoir quitter Chloé, sa meilleure amie qu'elle connaissait depuis la 5ème mais aussi toute la bande d'amies que ses sœurs et elle s'étaient faite au collège.

Et elle ne voulait absolument pas.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, soupira le satire avec un sourire profondément désolé. J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir faire autrement mais maintenant que des monstres se sont manifestés je ne peux pas vous laisser seules. Vous ne survivrez pas une semaine sans l'entrainement adéquat pour…

\- Alors apprends-le-nous ! Coupa Fanny en attrapant leur autoproclamé protecteur par la manche. Il y a bien des trucs que tu sais faire pour combattre les monstres.

\- Oui comme ça on n'a pas a quitté Lyon, ajouta Loïse avec un grand sourire.

\- Et s'éloigner de nos proches, poursuivit Kamille.

\- Stooooop ! s'exclama Lucas en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. C'est clair que si je pouvais, je vous enseignerais toutes les techniques. Mais le problème c'est que je ne suis tout simplement pas formé pour ça. Mon but est de vous protéger puis de vous emmener dans un endroit sûr pour que vous puissiez apprendre à vous défendre. Ensuite vous pourrez revenir vivre ici comme bon vous semble. »

Loïse, tout comme ses sœurs, grimaça.

Elle savait que le pauvre satyre faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider mais que sur ce coup-ci il n'avait pas le choix. Et elles non plus d'ailleurs.

Soit elles le suivaient dans ce lieu sûr où elles pourraient apprendre comment se défendre des monstres qui pouvaient potentiellement les attaquer, soit elles refusaient, ce qui semblait avoir pour équivalence de se condamner à une mort douloureuse.

Elle sonda ses sœurs d'un regard rapide.

La réponse était unanime.

« On veut bien te suivre, lâcha Kamille les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mais il y a intérêt qu'on soit revenu pour la rentrée des classes.

\- Pas de problème ! répondit son interlocuteur que la réponse positive des triplées avait détendu. La colonie n'accueille des pensionnaires que pendant les vacances scolaires. »

Loïse voulut demander ce qu'il entendait par « colonie » mais se ravisa.

Après tout cela devait être une sorte de Poudlard où les personnes comme elles s'entraînaient pour pouvoir littéralement survivre à leur année scolaire.

L'aînée des trois sœurs se hâta de préparer sa valise. Elle y fourra assez de vêtements pour tenir un été entier, du papier et des crayons pour écrire, quelques livres au cas où si le trajet était long et sa peluche préférée Mokono, un espèce de lapin rond noir avec des oreilles qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds.

Elle vérifia alors qu'elle avait bien son portable dans sa poche, son porte-feuille avec sa carte d'identité ainsi que son passeport qu'« Asmo » lui avait conseillé de prendre, ainsi que son chargeur.

Une fois prête elle ainsi que ses sœurs, elles laissèrent un mot sur la table de la cuisine pour expliquer la raison de leur départ et qu'ils ne devaient pas s'inquiéter. Chose d'ailleurs dont les trois sœurs doutaient fort malgré les affirmations du satyre métalleux.

Quand la petite Twingo démarra, Loïse eut la vague sensation qu'elle ne reviendrait pas ici avant un bon moment.


	2. Chapter 2: An all new world

**Chapitre 2: An all new world**

 **Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Encore désolae pour le retard de publication mais avec mes révisions et mon examen je ne savais plus où donner de la tête.**

 **Je vais essayer d'être plus régulierx pour les prochains chapitres, au maximum un par mois.**

 **Merci de votre patience!**

 **Les personnages des Héros de l'Olympes ainsi que la série Percy Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas et sont le domaine de Rick Riodan.**

 **Bonne lecture à tout le monde :D**

 **ps: l'écriture en italique signifie que les personnages parlent en anglais.**

Il était vers le milieu de l'après-midi qu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Tout du moins ce fut ce que Kamille crut comprendre en voyant l'air particulièrement heureux de leur protecteur.

Devant eux se dressait fièrement une colline sur laquelle se dressait un majestueux pin. Cependant ils n'eurent pas le loisir de se reposer car le taureau, qui les avaient attaqué ou plus particulièrement avait attaqué Loïse quand ils étaient dans la voiture, s'était libéré de son champ et les poursuivaient toujours.

Le petit groupe se dépêcha de monter la colline malgré le concert de grognements qu'offraient les trois sœurs et ce ne fut qu'in extremis qu'ils atteignirent le sommet, leur agresseur bovin sur leurs talons.

Instinctivement les trois adolescentes se cachèrent derrière le grand arbre mais le satyre métalleux se tenait sans crainte face au taureau furieux.

Ce dernier chargea et il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire.

Enfin après une attaque de harpies et d'un chien des Enfers et un satyre métalleux, c'était dans l'ordre des choses…

Bref le taureau en furie heurta une sorte de mur invisible et fut repoussé comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il retomba sur le sol, les quatre fers en l'air et resta ainsi un moment, totalement sonné. Puis il se releva difficilement, secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser d'un mal de crâne particulièrement tenace et poussa un mugissement de frustration avant de tourner les talons, sans doute pour rejoindre son champ.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Loïse qui était encore sous le choc de l'attaque.

\- Le pin est une frontière infranchissable pour les monstres ou les mortels, répondit Lucas d'une voix relativement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire courser par un taureau furieux. Elle garde la Colonie en sécurité.

\- Comme pour Poudlard dans Harry Potter ? demanda Fanny plus enthousiaste que choquée.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit le satyre en retenant un petit rire. D'ailleurs vous devriez admirer la vue… ça en vaut la peine. »

Les trois sœurs suivirent son conseil et eurent le souffle coupé.

Devant elles s'étendait un paysage digne des campings les plus luxueux du monde.

Il y avait de tout.

Une quinzaine de bungalows parfaitement alignés avec chacun un petit jardin qui l'entourait, une majestueuse arène digne de l'Antiquité grecque, un long bâtiment qui, étant donné les nombreux box, semblait être un club hippique, une forêt profonde qui semblait aussi magnifique que dangereuse… Le tout était sublimé par un lac immense d'un bleu presque caraïbe qui s'étendait en petite rivière dans une bonne partie du territoire.

« C'est vraiment magnifique, souffla Fanny.

\- Et tu dis que nous sommes ici en sécurité ? demanda Kamille en se tournant vers Lucas avec un fond de méfiance dans la voix.

\- Affirmatif ! répondit le satyre avec joie qui mâchait une poignée d'herbe verte. Depuis que le pin a été soigné avec la Toison d'Or, la frontière n'a jamais été aussi en forme. Mais je vais d'abord vous présenter à la Grande Maison. »

Les trois sœurs se lancèrent un regard interloqué.

Il parlait vraiment de la célèbre toison que Jason avait ramenée à Corinthe pour pouvoir revendiquer son trône ?!

Les quatre jeunes gens descendirent tranquillement la colline au pin protecteur et se dirigèrent vers la colline voisine où se dressait une grande maison en bois. Elle ressemblait à un chalet dont l'architecte s'était manifestement trompé d'environnement pour sa construction.

Cependant la bâtisse avait quelque de majestueux mais Kamille n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Ce furent sans attendre qu'ils entrèrent, Lucas le satyre entra en premier, les trois sœurs le suivant de près. L'intérieur était tout aussi étrange Il y avait comme un savant mélange de salle des trophées et de salon où les photos de famille étaient encadrées.

Le métalleux satyre ne prit pas le temps d'observer les nombreux trophées, que Fanny trouvait parfois peu ragoutant, et s'avança rapidement vers le milieu de la pièce, faisant claquer ses sabots sur le parquet.

« _Chiron ! Sir D !_ Appela-t-il aussi fort qu'il put, en anglais. _Je suis de retour_ ! »

Des bruits de sabots semblables aux siens se firent alors entendre sur le plancher de la maison.

Instinctivement Fanny et Loïse se mirent en position de combat. Depuis l'attaque du taureau, tout ce qui portait sabots était considéré comme dangereux pour les deux sœurs, surtout pour Loïse en fait.

Kamille, quant à elle, semblait beaucoup moins tendue que ses sœurs mais quand-même porta machinalement la main sur le bouton de sa canne/épée, prête à la dégainer en cas de problèmes.

Seul Lucas semblait totalement détendu.

A ce moment apparut à l'autre bout de la pièce une créature la plus spéciale que les trois sœurs aient vue jusqu'à présent.

C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année… enfin il était homme au moins jusqu'à la taille. La partie inférieure de son corps était celle d'un cheval à la robe chocolat et brillante malgré les quelques poils blancs parsemés çà et là.

Un centaure…

Comme elle l'avait remarqué plus tôt, sa partie humaine était celle d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au visage relativement carré dont la moitié était mangé par une barbe châtain courte mais ordonnée. Ses cheveux, de la même couleur que sa barbe, était mi longs et bouclée à la grecque. Son visage, ciselé de légères rides, faisait penser à ceux des grands sages de la littérature jeunesse avec lesquelles les trois sœurs avaient grandis et ses yeux noisette pétillaient d'une énergie ainsi que d'une sagesse immense.

Pour les triplées plus aucun doute n'était permis.

Devant elles se tenait le légendaire Chiron, mentor des plus grands héros tels qu'Achilles ou Ulysse.

Voyant le manque de réaction des trois jeunes filles, le centaure eut un sourire apaisant.

« Bienvenue à la Colonie des sangs mêlés, dit-il en français à la grande surprise des nouvelles pensionnaires. Je suis Chiron, le vice-directeur. »

Les intéressées soufflèrent un « bonjour » d'une toute petite voix et Lucas s'empressa d'ajouter que les trois filles étaient extrêmement timides mais avaient tenu le coup du voyage malgré les nombreuses péripéties qu'ils avaient vécues.

Intrigué, le vice-président s'enquit de la nature de ces dernières.

Le satyre raconta alors ce qui leurs étaient arrivés depuis l'agression de Kamille par les harpies à la colère du taureau contre son ainée. A la fin de son récit, le centaure semblait à la fois surpris et soucieux.

« C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez survécu pendant tout ce temps, finit-il par dire d'une voix soulagée. En général les demi-dieux sont toujours attaqués par des monstres et ce, depuis leur plus jeune âge. Alors que trois demi-déesses soient restées pendant 15 ans ensemble sans avoir été attaqué par des monstres cela relève du miracle. »

Lucas appuya les dires du centaure d'un signe de tête. Kamille avait repris ses esprits et se rendit compte que Chiron les observait avec la plus grande attention. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes sur le pansement qui barrait sa joue droite ainsi que sur les légères marques de brûlures qui commençaient à s'estomper. Mais cela ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes et le vice-président reprit un regard plus léger.

« Le directeur de la colonie Sir D n'est malheureusement pas là aujourd'hui, dit-il. Il est assez occupé avec la reconstruction de l'Olympe. Je dois m'entretenir encore un moment avec Lucas donc ne pourrais vous accompagner pour visiter la colonie. »

Un léger voile de déception voila les yeux des trois sœurs.

Les gens n'avaient jamais le temps de leurs expliqués quoi que ce soit.

Il n'y avait que Lucas qui avait pris le temps de les rassurer, de leurs expliquer ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi cela se passait. Et maintenant qu'elles étaient censées être dans l'endroit où tout leurs serait expliqué, on leurs faisait des cachotteries…

C'était atrocement frustrant….

« Mais je vais vous présenter quelqu'un qui se fera une joie de vous faire visiter le site, s'empressa d'ajouter le centaure avant de se retourner. _Annabeth ! Nous avons besoin de ta connaissance_. »

Une jeune fille entra alors dans la pièce.

C'était quelqu'un d'élancé mais irradiait l'assurance et la fierté. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ses yeux d'une couleur assez particulière brillaient d'intelligence. A vrai dire, Ils étaient entre le gris et le vert sans que ses iris semblent savoir quelle couleur ils devaient prendre. Elle portait cependant un simple T-shirt orange, qui semblait être celui de la Colonie, et un jean assez confortable pour pouvoir se mouvoir en toute facilité.

Un fin poignard pendait de sa ceinture.

Une fois arrivée au milieu de la pièce, elle salua les trois sœurs d'un bref signe de tête.

« _Annabeth Chase_ , lâcha-t-elle en anglais d'une voix pleine d'assurance. _Conseillère en chef du bungalow d'Athéna_. »

Comme ses interlocutrices restaient sans voix, Chiron expliqua la situation, aidé de près par Lucas. A l'énonciation de l'attaque des harpies et du chien des Enfers, Kamille vit que la jeune fille fronça les sourcils et échangea avec le centaure un regard plus que surpris. Une fois le récit fut fini, elle se tourna vers les trois nouvelles recrues et, voyant leur gêne, eut un sourire rassurant.

« _Ne vous inquiétez pas_ , dit-elle. _Je ne vais pas me transformer en monstre et vous manger toutes crues. Faisons un tour de la Colonie ensemble_. »

Ses trois interlocutrices opinèrent en silence, se détendant quelque peu. Elles suivirent alors leur guide comme des poussins suivraient leur mère. Malgré leur timidité dévorante elles avaient hâte de découvrir comment était leur nouveau lieu de vie.

Les trois jeunes filles promenèrent leurs yeux là où elles le pouvaient.

L'endroit que leurs présentait Annabeth était des plus grandioses.

L'arène était majestueuse avec ses pierres jaune soleil et son sable brûlant irradiant les combats et la sueur. L'écurie pour les pégases était presque comme dans un rêve d'enfants Les chevaux ailés aux robes de multiples couleurs piaffaient dans leur box et quelques demi-dieux s'occupaient de les bouchonner ou du nettoyage des box. La chorale d'hennissements qui s'entama lorsqu'elles passèrent devant tira un sourire aux trois filles.

« _Ils ont l'air d'avoir envie de sortir_ , confia Kamille à Annabeth.

 _\- Oui_ , dit-elle avec un léger sourire. _D'après Percy ils n'arrêtent pas de réclamer plus de sorties et qu'on leur enlève définitivement le more. Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de faire monter des cavaliers inexpérimentés juste pour leurs bon plaisir… ils n'en feront qu'à leur tête comme il les connait_.

 _\- Comment ça d'après Percy_ ? s'étrangla son interlocutrice pendant que ses deux sœurs caressaient les équidés ailés. _Tu veux dire que tous les demi-dieux savent aussi parler aux chevaux ?!_

 _\- Non non_ , répondit précipitamment la fille d'Athéna. _Il n'y a que son demi-frère et lui qui puissent leurs parler. Ce sont des fils de Poséidon. Tous ce qui ressemblent de près ou de loin à un cheval peut communiquer avec eux_.»

Kamille ne dit rien mais elle avait clairement remarqué la perte de calme quand la jeune fille aux yeux perses avait évoqué le certain « Percy » ainsi que la légère teinte rouge qui avait coloré ses joues. Cela devait être quelqu'un qui lui était très cher pour qu'une enfant d'Athéna laisse à ce point tomber son masque.

Elle mit de côté la vie amoureuse de leur guide pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Le seul endroit où les gens comme elles pouvaient être en sécurité… C'était vraiment le rêve.

Cependant Kamille n'arrivait pas à croire qu'à moitié en ce rêve.

Les évènements de la veille lui semblaient encore trop présents pour qu'elle se détende totalement. Elle avait l'impression qu'un monstre allait surgir d'un endroit random et les attaquer. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir relativement en sécurité avec leur accompagnatrice.

Annabeth avait l'air d'être exactement le genre de fille que Kamille admirait. Rien que dans sa voix, on sentait la confiance qui flambait en elle et chacune de ses explications était accueillie avec un silence religieux. Elle marchait en tête du cortège d'une manière à la fois souple et martiale. Ses cheveux blonds flottaient à chacun de ses pas et se mariaient harmonieusement avec le T-shirt orange de la Colonie. Droite et fière, elle était la représentation exacte de ce que pouvait être une enfant d'Athéna.

Ses explications n'empêchaient cependant pas les trois sœurs de gentiment se chambrer entre elles.

Surtout lors de la présentation des bungalows en fait.

Etant des passionnées de mythologie grecque, Annabeth n'avait pas grand besoin de faire toute la présentation des dieux et déesses aux niveaux des nombreux bungalows ce qui était, elle se l'avouait, fort pratique.

On pouvait cependant voir clairement la relation qu'elle avait avec certains dieux lors de ses explications. Ses lèvres se pincèrent lorsqu'elle évoqua le bungalow honorifique d'Héra vu que cette dernière n'avait pas d'enfants demi-dieux et ses yeux se voilèrent d'une légère tristesse lorsqu'elles passèrent devant le bungalow des Hermès. Elle avait paru cependant très évasive sur le bungalow 13, celui d'Hadès, et n'avait préféré ne pas répondre à la question de Loïse lorsque cette dernière avait demandé si le dieu des Enfers avait aussi des enfants.

« Tiens, chuchota Fanny en désignant le bungalow entouré de barbelé qu'était celui des Arès. Je serais prête à parier que tu seras dans celui-là Kamille. Ça t'irait comme un gant.

\- Et toi tu seras chez les Hermès, ajouta Loïse avec un large sourire carnassier. Aussi sournois et pestouille que toi.

\- Dommage qu'Héra n'ait pas d'enfant, railla Kamille en se retournant vers son ainée. Je pense que vu ta jalousie tu aurais été déclarée conseillère en chef du bungalow sans le moindre effort. »

L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche, passablement outrée, puis se contenta d'un digne haussement d'épaules avant de continuer sa route. La moue offensée de sa sœur laissa échapper un rire tonitruant à Kamille ce qui interrompit momentanément le discours d'Annabeth. La cadette des trois filles se confondit en excuses et fit profil bas pendant le reste de la visite.

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait des triplées. Des jumeaux elle connaissait, notamment avec Castor et Pollux du bungalow d'Hermès, mais des triplées. Elles étaient toutes d'assez petites tailles, le mètre 50 environ, et fines comme des brindilles. Elles portaient toutes les trois une paire de lunettes.

Cependant si elles se ressemblaient presque comme deux…trois gouttes d'eau, avaient leurs différences.

La première, Kamille, avait l'air la plus hardie mais pas du genre qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aime. Non plutôt à foncer dans le tas sans réfléchir plus que ça. Tout dans son apparence le laissait présager ses cheveux noirs, dressés en une afro particulièrement anarchique hérissée de piques frisées sortant un peu partout, le pansement qui barrait sa joue qu'elle devait probablement à l'attaque des harpies, son bracelet de force à son poignet droit… Cependant elle émanait quelque chose de très protecteur, portant de temps autre la main sur sa canne dont Annabeth pouvait aisément deviner le contenu.

La seconde, Fanny semblait être la plus sociable. Même si au début elle était restée assez silencieuse elle n'hésitait à poser des questions sur les habitants des différents bungalows et les différentes habilités que chacun avait. Contrairement à Kamille, ses cheveux étaient presque aussi lisses que les siens et lui arrivaient un peu près jusqu'aux épaules.

« _Défrisage_ , pensa-t-elle. _C'est la mode en ce moment chez les afros américaines_. »

Contrairement à sa sœur, elle ne semblait pas si amochée que cela si l'on faisait abstraction de la légère poussière qu'elle avait dans les cheveux et de son collant noir filé à plusieurs endroits. Sa jupe rose fushia et son débardeur noir semblaient en parfaite état.

La dernière, Loïse si elle avait bien compris, était sans aucun doute la plus timide des trois sœurs. Elle restait la plupart du temps à l'arrière du groupe, se contentant d'hocher silencieusement la tête à la fin de chacune de ses explications. Si l'on rajoutait ses longs cheveux noirs démêlés, ses vêtements de la même couleur qui étaient cependant impeccables si l'on comparait avec ceux de ses sœurs, Annabeth aurait juré voir une enfant d'Hadès. Cependant l'aura de douceur qu'elle émanait lui faisait dire le contraire.

Mais ce qui attira le plus son regard, ce fut les deux grains de beauté qu'elle avait sur le visage. Un sur le côté gauche de son nez et un autre pile au milieu de ce dernier.

« _Ne mets pas la charrue avant les bœufs Annabeth_ , pensa-t-elle en se mordillant le coin de des lèvres. _On verra bien ce que donneront leurs offrandes ce soir_. »

Fanny poussa un soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas restée allongée sans rien faire…

Entre le combat contre les harpies et l'espèce de chien démoniaque, le départ précipité à l'aéroport, les heures de vol où elle avait cru qu'elle allait décéder tellement elle se sentait mal, l'heure de voiture, l'attaque du véhicule par un taureau particulièrement énervé… Taureau qui soit dit en passant s'était plus acharné sur le côté de Loïse que sur le sien.

Enfin la visite de la Colonie n'avait pas demandé beaucoup d'efforts.

Elle soupira d'aise et fut très vite rejointe par Loïse.

Kamille aurait dû être dans le même bungalow qu'elles mais il fut décidé que celui des Arès lui conviendrait mieux comme lieu de stand by en attendant sa revendication après qu'elle ait assommé un Hermès qui avait tenté de lui voler son portefeuille.

« Le pauvre, pensa la jeune fille avec cependant un certain amusement. Il sera sans doute traumatisé par le septième tome d'Harry Potter jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. »

Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa emportée par les vagues du sommeil.

Ce fut Loïse qui vint la réveiller en la secouant. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et d'après ce que son ainée disait, c'était le moment d'aller manger. Elle se leva et, après s'être assuré que tous ses objets de valeur étaient dans ses poches bien fermées, elle lui emboita le pas.

Le bungalow des Hermès une fois au complet se dirigea vers la plaine qui s'étendait au pied de la Grande Maison. De longues tables y étaient dressées et les pensionnaires de la Colonie semblaient être répartis par bungalows ou par affinité, c'était selon.

« C'est comme à Hogwart, murmura Loïse à l'oreille de sa sœur qui réprima un sourire amusé. »

Une fois installées à la table des Hermès, Fanny vit le groupe du bungalow des Arès arrivé, Kamille dans les rangs.

A leur tête une adolescente d'environ 16 ans aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en une sévère queue de cheval. Elle irradiait la force et le respect, tout comme la fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui la suivait qui semblait être sa seconde. Le reste du bungalow formait un troupeau malgré tout ordonné. Ils avaient tous l'air de belles brutes prêts à se mettre sur la tronche pour un rien et tout cela avec le sourire bien entendu. On pouvait dire qu'en soit cela correspondait bien à la cadette des triplées mais il y avait comme un décalage. Comme si elle appartenait à ce bungalow sans vraiment y appartenir.

Heureusement elle eut la permission de rejoindre ses sœurs pour manger.

Elle leurs raconta avec enthousiasme comment cela se passait dans le bungalow des Arès, les différents types d'armes qu'on pouvait y trouver… La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux laissa cependant un léger sentiment d'amertume à Fanny.

Et si elle préférait rester avec les Arès plutôt que chez les Hermès ? Après tout elle n'avait pas protesté quand Chiron l'avait emmené dans le bungalow des Arès….

L'annonce que Kamille fit la sortit un peu de ses pensées moroses.

« Ce soir on fait un jeu qui s'appelle la Capture à l'Etendard, lança-t-elle d'un air enjoué. Apparemment il y a deux équipes, les rouges et les bleus, et chaque équipe doit s'emparer de l'étendard de l'autre et le ramener dans son camp.

\- J'imagine que ça va être en étant casqué et armé, soupira Loïse qui voyait très clairement l'enthousiasme de sa sœur cadette briller dans ses yeux.

\- Oui ! s'exclama cette dernière. Par contre j'ai demandé à Clarisse si je pouvais être dans votre équipe. Elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas problème et qu'elle verrait si j'étais digne d'être un Arès si j'étais revendiquée par lui.

\- Ça tomberait sous le sens, grogna Fanny entre ses dents. »

Kamille balaya la remarque acerbe de sa sœur d'un haussement d'épaules et alla chercher, comme c'était le tour de leur table, de quoi manger.

C'est alors que Fanny observa une coutume assez singulière chez les membres de la Colonie. Les adolescents mangeaient le plus normalement du monde mais laissaient le gras et les os sur le côté de leur assiette. Une fois qu'ils avaient fini ils se dirigeaient tous en file indienne vers l'immense feu de camp qui brûlait au milieu des tables et une fois devant jetaient leurs restes dedans en invoquant chaque fois le nom de leur parent divin respectif.

Quand vint le tour de Fanny, cette dernière pensa très fort que peu importe qui était son parent divin, ce serait cool qu'il ou elle la reconnaisse ainsi que ses sœurs. Puis elle jeta ses restes dans les flammes, attendit quelques secondes puis, comme il ne se passait rien, ne rejoignit sa place en trainant légèrement les pieds. Loïse, qui était juste derrière elle, la suivit de près.

Des exclamations de surprise vinrent alors à leurs oreilles et les firent se retourner vivement. Tous les pensionnaires de la Colonie, ceux qui étaient dans la queue pour accéder au feu comme ceux qui avaient déjà rejoint leur place, avaient les yeux rivés sur quelque chose qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elles. Fanny leva la tête de manière parfaitement synchronisée avec Loïse et hoqueta de surprise.

Au-dessus d'elle flottait une immense marque de feu. Elle était assez haute pour ne toucher personne mais assez basse pour aussi être visible aux yeux de tous.

Il s'agissait d'un immense trident qui ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul possesseur Poséidon.

Fanny resta sans voix et immobile quelques instants, digérant la lourde information.

Elle était la fille du dieu de la mer, l'un des dieux les plus puissants de l'Olympe…

Annabeth leurs avait raconté lors de la visite que les fils et filles des « Trois Grands » étaient aussi puissants que instables et attiraient beaucoup plus de monstres que la moyenne des demi-dieux. Ils étaient souvent cibles de nombreuses vengeances mais aussi la crainte et le respect des autres demi-dieux.

« C'est clair qu'au niveau revendication y'a pas plus discret, gronda intérieurement la benjamine des trois sœurs. Il aurait pu utiliser un mégaphone divin et gueuler « FANNY JE SUIS TON PERE » ça aurait eu le même effet. »

Puis elle leva les yeux vers le signe de sa sœur ainée et laissa de nouveau échapper une exclamation de surprise.

Elle s'était attendue à découvrir le même signe qu'elle mais au lieu d'en fier trident une sorte de casque sinistre planait au-dessus de la tête de Loïse. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la nature de celui qui venait de revendiquer sa sœur comme sa fille.

Ce n'était pas un casque comme celui qui pourrait représenter Athéna…

Il y avait un autre genre de casque qui était, lui aussi, lié à Athéna mais aussi à un autre Dieu… un dieu plus sombre…

Fanny regarda de nouveau le casque et porta la main à sa bouche.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul dieu qui était représenté avec attribut, Arès étant exclu de l'équation…

Hadès.


	3. Chapter 3 : Ring frei

**Chapitre 3: Ring frei**

 _C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre du Pouvoir des Trois._

 _Je m'excuse encore pour le temps que je mets entre les différents chapitres._

 _J'essayerai à l'avenir d'en publier au moins un par mois._

 _J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre._

 _L'italique est utilisé lorsque les personnages parlent anglais ou une langue autre que celle des personnages._

 _Tous les personnages, mis à part les français, sont la propriéte de Rick Riodan._

A cause des deux revendications, la partie de capture à l'étendard avait été reportée au lendemain, histoire de laisser le temps aux principales intéressées de digérer l'information et au Conseil de la Colonie de se réunir. Tout du moins c'est ce que Kamille avait vu dans le bref échange de regard qu'elle avait intercepté entre Chiron et Annabeth.

Fanny et Loïse, quant à elles, semblaient complètement abasourdies.

Comment se faisait-il que deux sœurs, triplées qui plus est, n'avaient pas le même parent divin ? Techniquement Kamille avait sa petite idée mais elle ne préférait pas y penser… C'était trop répugnant et digne d'un des pires scénarios de hentaï qui aurait été donné d'imaginer.

Bien sûr quand le trident et le casque d'invisibilité étaient apparus au-dessus de la tête de ses sœurs, l'ensemble des pensionnaires présents s'était retourné vers elle. Elle avait donc machinalement jeté les restes de son assiette dans le feu, priant très fort pour que le dieu qui était son père ne fasse pas autant de ramdam que pour ses sœurs.

Et à sa grande joie et à la déception des pensionnaires, aucun symbole n'apparut.

Le repas étant fini, chacun avait pris la direction de son bungalow.

Kamille avait suivi les Arès tandis que ses sœurs étaient allées chercher leurs affaires chez les Hermès pour les transférer dans leur nouveau bungalow. En s'allongeant sur son lit, la cadette ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça devait leurs faire bizarre d'être séparé. Elle se prit même à espérer que le bungalow numéro 13 ne soit pas si vide qu'Annabeth le disait.

Fanny traîna sa lourde valise jusqu'au perron du bungalow destiné à Poséidon.

Un léger sentiment de stress l'envahit lorsqu'elle repensa à celui qui habitait dans ce même bungalow.

Percy Jackson.

Dès que l'on parlait de lui, les yeux des pensionnaires se mettaient à briller et de fierté. Les nouveaux comme les anciens pensionnaires prononçaient son nom avec un immense respect et parlaient de lui comme un véritable héros. L'idée de partager un bungalow avec ce genre de star et, accessoirement petit ami d'Annabeth, lui mettait encore plus la pression.

La fille de Poséidon prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte du bungalow d'où émanait l'effluve salée de la mer. A peine fut-elle entrée que le dénommé Percy vint à sa rencontre.

« _Bienvenue au bungalow de Poséidon_ ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air joyeux. _Ça va me faire tout drôle d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans ce bungalow depuis que Tyson est parti_.

 _Euh… Qui est Tyson_ ? demanda la nouvelle arrivante un peu dépassée par l'entrain de celui qui allait être son colocataire.

 _Ah oui_ ! S'exclama le dénommé Percy en se tapant le front du plat de la main. _C'est mon… enfin maintenant on peut que c'est notre demi-frère. Il travaille actuellement dans la forge d'Héphaïstos qui construit le foudre de Zeus et est le commandant de l'armée des cyclopes_.

 _C'est un cyclope_ ?! S'étrangla à moitié Fanny. »

Elle regretta toute de suite sa réaction.

Le jeune homme perdit instantanément tout son côté sympathique et son visage s'assombrit.

« _Sorry_ ! S'empressa d'ajouter la jeune fille légèrement paniquée par le vif changement d'humeur de son demi-frère. _C'est juste que tout a été assez précipité pour moi. Hier encore j'étais une ado « normale » avec deux sœurs triplées et maintenant j'apprends que je suis une demi-déesse, fille de l'un des trois plus puissants dieux de l'Olympe et que j'ai accessoirement deux demi-frères dont l'un est un cyclope… Ça fait beaucoup d'informations à digérer en une seule journée non_ ? »

Percy prit d'abord une mine pensive avant de se détendre quelque peu.

« _Désolé je me suis sans doute un peu emballé_ , finit-il par lâcher, le regard se perdant dans le lointain. _J'oublie parfois ce que c'est d'être nouveau dans la Colonie, même si je sais parfaitement ce que tu ressens. Tu verras on s'y fait d'avoir des frères et sœurs disons un peu en dehors de la norme_. »

Le héros de la Colonie des Sangs Mêlés esquissa un sourire réconfortant mais Fanny voyait clairement une certaine nostalgie dans ce sourire. Tout en s'installant elle se demanda ce que son colocataire avait vécu pour être à ce point nostalgique d'une période où tu ne savais même plus qui tu étais.

Mais cet instant de flottement passa très vite et il redevint rapidement le demi-dieu positif que lui avait décrit Annabeth.

Il lui montra son lit et lui fit faire un petit tour du bungalow. Ce dernier sentait en permanence le parfum salé de la mer et ses murs étaient recouverts de coquillages. Au milieu trônait une statue de leur père commun : Poséidon.

Fanny ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui trouver un air grognon qui revenait perpétuellement dans ses représentations. Cela lui faisait aussi penser à elle quand elle faisait la gueule…à croire que c'était de famille… Sauf que Percy n'avait pas du tout cet air renfrogné.

« Il tient peut-être plus de sa mère, pensa-t-elle en s'allongeant dans son lit. »

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Loïse qui était sans doute seule dans le bungalow d'Hadès.

Quand Fanny avait pensé que Loïse était toute seule elle était loin d'avoir tort.

Quand l'aînée des trois sœurs entra dans le bungalow numéro 13, elle ressentit un immense sentiment de solitude.

Les talons de ses sandales claquaient contre le sol recouvert de marbre noir et les murs, faits bien entendu de la même matière, se renvoyaient allègrement leur bruit. Pas la moindre lumière ne filtrait à travers les épais rideaux noirs qui masquaient les fenêtres.

L'obscurité, le silence et le froid.

« L'endroit parfait pour les enfants du dieu des Enfers, soupira Loïse en avançant à tâtons dans le noir. Il ne manque plus que le nœud coulant, les corbeaux et la marche funèbre… »

Une vive douleur la sortit aussitôt de sa réflexion.

L'enfant d'Hadès réprima un flot de jurons en français qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Elle venait de se cogner le petit orteil contre un objet massif et froid.

« Encore une de ces fichues colonnes de marbre, grogna-t-elle intérieurement avant de claudiquer vers le mur le plus proche. »

Sa main rencontra un objet carré qui semblait être un interrupteur.

La lumière mit cependant quelque temps à arriver, comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas été allumée. Elle provenait d'un lustre de verre noir que Loïse trouva de très bon goût. Puis elle découvrit que l'objet qui avait heurté son petit orteil n'était pas tout à fait une colonne mais plutôt une statue de bien deux mètres de haut.

Une statue d'Hadès.

Ce dernier était représenté comme à l'époque de la Grèce antique. Il portait des cheveux ondulés mi- longs ainsi qu'une barbe assez courte. Son corps, assez fin pour la représentation d'un dieu, était drapé d'une toge en marbre noir. Sur sa tête se tenait le casque d'invisibilité qui était apparu dans le ciel plusieurs minutes plus tôt et à ses pieds se tenait Cerbères le chien à trois têtes gardien des Enfers.

« Je suppose que je dois interpréter ça comme « Bienvenue ma fille », maugréa-t-elle. Je l'aurais sans doute mieux pris si tu n'avais pas tenté de me briser le gros orteil. »

La statue ne lui répondit évidemment pas et Loïse ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Au moins ça lui aurait fait quelqu'un pour faire la conversation…

Le bungalow était vide, silencieux et les dieux savaient comme l'aînée des trois sœurs haïssait le silence.

Ça avait la fâcheuse tendance à la rendre nerveuse.

Elle se dirigea presque à contre cœur vers le coin où les, ce qui l'étonna d'ailleurs, lits étaient disposés. Plus intriguant elle vit que l'un d'entre eux était défait, comme si quelqu'un s'était levé précipitamment plusieurs heures auparavant.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Annabeth m'a bien dit qu'il n'y avait jamais personne dans le bungalow numéro 13. »

Mais terrassée par les émotions de la journée, elle ajouta cette question à la longue liste des choses à demander à la fille d'Athéna et alla se coucher sans même se changer dans l'un des lits, cette fois non défait, de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle comprit alors ce que le mot « seul » avait pris tout son sens lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le bungalow numéro 13.

« Enfin le soir ! S'exclama Kamille en baissant son épée. »

Fanny et Loïse imitèrent leur sœur. Elles étaient en nage et semblaient au bord de l'évanouissement tellement elles étaient épuisées.

Apparemment Clarisse n'en avait cure qu'elles soient les filles de deux des Trois Grands et les avaient entraînées comme elle l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel pensionnaire. Kamille remarqua cependant qu'elle évitait d'être trop proche de Loïse, comme si elle la craignait, mais ne s'était pas formalisée.

A l'annonce de leur cadette, les deux sœurs poussèrent de bruyants soupirs de soulagement et lancèrent à leur entraineuse des regards implorants.

« _Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui_ ! s'exclama cette dernière avec un sourire amusé ou sadique, Kamille n'arrivait pas à les distinguer. »

Des grondements de contentements saluèrent sa déclaration.

Fanny et Loïse échangèrent un regard que l'on aurait pu traduire comme « Chouette on va enfin pouvoir aller se doucher ! ». Leur coach intercepta leur échange oculaire et ne se priva pas de réagir.

« _Mais si j'étais vous je me tiendrai en forme pour la partie de Capture à l'étendard de ce soir_ , ajoute-t-elle avec un large sourire carnassier. _Parce que je ne vous ferais pas de cadeaux_. »

Ok, cette fois Kamille était sûre et certaine. C'était un sourire sadique.

La fille d'Arès se retourna alors vers la cadette encore droite dans ses baskets, bien que suante comme un suidé.

« _J'ai hâte de voir comment tu te débrouilleras en dehors de l'entraînement_ , lança-t-elle avec un regard de défi.

 _Tu ne seras pas déçue_ senseï, rétorqua l'intéressée sur le même ton. _J'ai beaucoup de ressources_. »

Clarisse éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui se répercuta contre les parois de l'arène.

« _J'aime cet aplomb_ ! S'exclama-t-elle en donnant une tape si forte dans le dos de Kamille que cette dernière crut qu'elle allait recracher ses poumons. _J'espère que tu auras toujours le même une fois sur le champ de bataille_ ! »

Sur ce elle s'éloigna, laissant les trois sœurs pleines de courbatures ranger le matériel utilisé pendant la séance d'entraînement.

« Un entraînement à la spartiate et une simulation de guerre, gémit Fanny une fois que leur maître d'armes fut assez loin pour ne pas l'entendre. Elle veut définitivement notre mort !

Techniquement il n'y a jamais eu de morts que ce soit lors d'un entraînement ou d'une capture à l'étendard, objecta Loïse en déposant son bouclier d'emprunt dans le lieu prévu à cet effet. Après c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Mouais…, fit la benjamine qui était très loin d'être convaincue. Je suis sûre que pour Clarisse, avoir une jambe cassée équivaut à une éraflure légère.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, coupa alors Kamille en contemplant son reflet dans la lame de son épée. Je sens que cette soirée va être…passionnante… »

Kamille se regarda une dernière fois dans la lame de sa canne/épée.

Enfin, le moment tant attendu était arrivé.

Fanny, Loïse et elle avaient filé dans les douches une fois rentrées de l'entraînement. Exceptionnellement Kamille avait dû séjourner avec les Hermès le temps de la douche car le bungalow d'Arès était sur le pied de guerre et n'aurait pas supporté qu'une « ennemie » soit dans leurs rangs.

Cependant la sans-bungalow n'avait noté aucune tentative de vol lors de sa toilette. Ce qui avait été sans doute dû à la présence de sa canne/épée dans sa cabine de douche et au souvenir encore cuisant de la correction à grands coups de bestseller britannique que le voleur avait reçu.

Le repas lui avait paru bien long bien qu'elle avait été autorisée à s'installer à la table de Poséidon avec Fanny et Percy. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs accueilli très chaleureusement, mentionnant qu'Annabeth lui avait beaucoup parlé des « frenchies triplets » de la Colonie. Kamille remarqua que le jeune New yorkais avait exactement les mêmes yeux verts océan que sa sœur. Découverte assez troublante quand on a vécu 15 ans avec une personne dont on était persuadé que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que les siens.

Mise à part cette histoire d'iris, Percy s'était montré très chaleureux et avait réussi, à grands renforts de ses récits sur sa première partie de capture à l'étendard, à faire oublier leur appréhension à Fanny et Loïse.

Mais pour Kamille tout avait été différent.

Cette histoire de reconnaissance en pleine Capture à l'étendard lui avait trotté tout le long du repas et s'était intensifié lorsque rien ne s'était produit après son offrande. Bien entendu la sans-bungalow avait bien remarqué la soixantaine de regards posés plus ou moins discrètement sur elle lorsqu'elle s'était approché du feu et une légère déception accompagnée d'un certain soulagement du côté des Arès s'était fait sentir.

La cadette des trois sœurs secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites. Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses futurs combats. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le reflet de son épée et pour la première fois depuis longtemps aima ce qu'elle vit.

Un casque doré ornait sa tête, après que la sans-bungalow ait bataillé pour faire rentrer la masse de cheveux crépus qui lui servait de coiffure. Elle portait un plastron de cuir adapté à sa morphologie et dessous ce dernier dépassait son jean le plus délavé qu'elle avait trouvé dans sa valise. La cadette des trois sœurs avait dissimulé de légères jambières qu'Annabeth lui avait prêté sous la toile de son pantalon et elle portait comme chaussures ses baskets de sport, beaucoup plus confortables que ses rangers quand il s'agissait de courir.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle avait fière allure dans cette tenue même si le poids du plastron et du casque ainsi que celui de ses armes était assez élevé.

A ce moment-là Loïse et Fanny fendirent la foule de leur équipe. Elles étaient toutes les deux en armes et portaient exactement la même armure que la sœur à la seule différence de la couleur de cette dernière. En effet Fanny en portait une bleu nuit tandis que celle de Loïse était noir encre.

« C'est moi ou Annabeth et Chiron ont fait faire des heures sup' aux Héphaïstos, pensa Kamille avec cependant un léger amusement.

On a l'air de chevaliers de bronze comme ça ! s'exclama Loïse avec un large sourire.

\- Moi je trouve ça super lourd, râla Fanny. On va vraiment devoir courir avec ça ?!

D'après Clarisse y'a des chances, répondit Loïse d'un ton qui semblait sans appel. »

La benjamine des trois sœurs marmonna que c'était impossible de crapahuter dans la nature avec un poids pareil sur le dos et que si jamais elle tombait, elle sera probablement comme une tortue retournée. Kamille éclata de rire en imaginant la scène et fut rapidement rejointe par Loïse puis par Fanny.

Les trois sœurs reprirent leur sérieux et se joignirent aux combattants de leur équipe qui se dirigeait vers la clairière de la forêt.

Dans quelques minutes, le jeu allait commencer.

Kamille avait les nerfs à vifs.

La capture à l'étendard venait de commencer il y avait à peine dix minutes et déjà de nombreuses offensives ennemies avaient eu lieu sur leurs différents flancs.

La plupart avait été reposé avec bravoure et courage mais en laissant leur rangs épuisés et encore plus nerveux qu'avant. Mais malgré toutes les difficultés qu'ils rencontraient, Annabeth, qui tenait le rôle de stratège, n'avait pas faibli et semblait être à elle seule un puit de savoir en matière militaire. Bien sûr elle était secondée par nombres de ses demi-frères et sœurs mais c'était à elle de prendre la décision finale ou de trancher en cas de litige.

Bien que la figure de proue du bungalow des Athéna ne semblait pas y toucher, elle faisait en sorte que les trois sœurs n'aient pas à se battre ou alors si c'était le cas contre des adversaires qui n'étaient pas trop féroces comme les Aphrodite. Et pour le moment, aucun adversaire n'avait réussi à venir jusqu'à elles.

Pour être honnête, Kamille ne savait pas quoi penser de cette méthode.

D'un côté elle était assez contente que l'on ne la lâche pas dans les griffes d'un Arès particulièrement balaise mais d'un autre la cadette des triplées se sentait quelque peu rabaissée. Son sang de battante bouillait dans ses veines et elle refusait d'être prise pour une petite chose fragile qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger.

Au moment où elle croyait que leurs adversaires avaient définitivement jeté l'éponge, une énorme vague d'Arès et Apollons déferla sur eux en poussant de puissants cris de guerre, Clarisse à leur tête.

La sans-bungalow ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac tomber dans les tréfonds de son être en observant ce spectacle.

Cependant, même si ses jambes n'avaient l'envie, couarde certes mais humaine, de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée, ses poings, eux, se resserrèrent sur la hanse de son bouclier et le pommeau de son épée.

Autour d'elle, les Athéna ainsi que les Hermès se précipitaient au combat, répondant aux cris de guerre ennemis par des rugissements pleins de hardiesse. Les deux groupes se rencontrèrent dans un grand fracas d'armes qui faisait penser à une sorte de reconstitution du film Troy.

Kamille se retourna alors vers ses sœurs, restées en arrière, et les regarda fixement. Elles n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour comprendre ce que leur cadette avait en tête. Elles hochèrent la tête aussi rapidement que ce que leurs permettait leur casque.

Il fallait qu'elles fassent leurs preuves et elles n'avaient été jamais été aussi bonnes qu'à trois.

Fanny ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Le plan que Kamille avait plus ou moins concocté était risqué mais valait tout de même le coup d'être tenté malgré certains inconvénients de taille.

Comme le fait qu'elle n'avait jamais provoqué de tremblement de terre auparavant par exemple…

En se concentrant elle découvrit des choses surprenantes, des choses auxquelles elle n'avait jamais prêté attention avant. Elle sentait l'eau courir sous la terre, chatouillant cette dernière et la faisant bouger d'une manière si minime qu'il était presque impossible de percevoir ce mouvement.

Soudain une lumière s'alluma dans l'esprit de Fanny.

Elle était là la solution !

Elle se concentra alors sur ce mince filet d'eau qui cavalait en dessous de ses pieds et imagina que ce dernier accentuait ses chatouilles, provoquant une légère secousse, assez forte pour être ressenti mais assez modérée pour ne pas mettre la forêt sens dessus dessous.

Elle doutait que les faunes et les nymphettes apprécieraient cela.

Le sol commença à vibrer.

Pas comme le genre de tremblement de terre qui avait ravagé Lisbonne ou San Francisco mais de manière assez forte pour que tous les combattants perdent leur équilibre.

C'était le signal.

Loïse de son côté leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer.

Autant Fanny avait l'air de prendre du plaisir à tester ses pouvoirs, autant elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir à les utiliser.

Mais bon si ça faisait partie du plan…

Elle se concentra sur cette part d'ombre qu'elle n'avait fait qu'effleurer lors de ses années de collège où elle avait eu période gothique. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle s'y plonge au plus profond pour la faire ressortir. Cette zone emplie de noirceur et de désespoir, elle l'imagina grandir en elle, créant une véritable aura malsaine autour d'elle.

Une aura de mort.

Un gémissement très peu guerrier lui indiqua que son stratagème fonctionnait.

Il fallait cependant qu'elle se maîtrise un minimum.

Elle ne tenait pas non plus à faire sortir des zombies du sol. D'ailleurs ce dernier commençait déjà à légèrement se craqueler, laissant échapper des effluves de morts et de pourritures.

Loïse soupira en reprenant sa concentration.

Il allait VRAIMENT falloir qu'elle fasse attention avec ce pouvoir…

Un gémissement de terreur résonna dans la clairière, preuve que le stratagème d'intimidation de Loïse fonctionnait à merveille.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kamille décida de foncer tête baissée en direction de la cohue. Heureusement les adversaires étaient trop occupés à essayer de garder leur équilibre ou à convaincre leurs jambes de ne pas partir dans le sens inverse pour remarquer sa percée.

La jeune fille put aisément contourner le no man's land pour ensuite prendre ses jambes à son cou tel un troll de niveau 8. Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette force de piquer un sprint digne des plus grands athlètes olympiques, armure comprise, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

L'adrénaline sans doute.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre de ne pas être suivie, Kamille arrêta sa course effrénée et opta pour une marche discrète mais reposante. Au bout de quelques minutes son cœur et sa respiration reprirent un rythme un peu près normal. Cependant l'adolescente sentait toujours que ses sens étaient en perpétuelle alerte, comme si un danger réel se trouvait dans les environs.

« Bon le pire que je risque c'est de me faire assommer par un Arès, pensa-t-elle en progressant dans l'obscurité naissante de la forêt. »

Mais ces pensées ne parvenaient pas à faire détendre ses muscles, bandés à l'extrême et prêts à se détendre au moindre mouvement suspect.

Bien que cette peur/excitation lui broyait l'estomac, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver cette sensation grisante. Elle lui rappelait le stress pré-concert qu'elle avait toujours éprouvé avant de monter sur scène.

Mais ça, c'était avant…

Kamille secoua la tête pour chasser ces sombres pensées qui s'apprêtaient à envahir son esprit.

Il fallait qu'elle reste concentrée.

A ce moment, des éclats de voix parvinrent à ses oreilles.

L'adolescente eut le réflexe de se jeter dans les buissons les plus proches, se collant au plus près du sol pour qu'aucune partie de son corps ne soit visible. Bien lui en avait pris car quelques secondes plus tard deux soldats, un garçon et une fille, passèrent devant sa cachette au pas de course.

Elle les suivit comme elle put en rampant, évitant que son armure ne fasse un peu trop de bruits et ne trahisse sa présence. Au bout de quelques mètres et les bras en compote, elle arriva à la hauteur des deux soldats, toujours cachée parmi les buissons.

Ces derniers avaient rejoints deux autres alliés avec qui ils discutaient avec animation. Derrière eux flottait l'étendard des Arès qui représentait une tête de sanglier tranchée sur un magnifique fond rouge sang.

Kamille sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

L'objet de ses convoitises se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux et pourtant impossible à saisir. Enfin si elle pouvait mais ce ne serait pas sans affronter quatre soldats dont deux Arès et sans aucun allié cela relevait plus du suicide que d'autre chose.

Heureusement pour elle, les soldats repartirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant les deux cerbères de l'étendard seuls. Il devait y avoir de l'activité sur le front.

Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche avant que l'équipe arrive à percer leur défense.

Heureusement son but semblait toute de suite beaucoup moins insaisissable mais il ne fallait pas non plus foncer tête baissée. Les Arès n'attendaient visiblement que ça et Kamille ne tenait pas à se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

Non, avec eux il allait falloir user de ruse et elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac quand il s'agissait de berner ses ennemis.

Les deux Arès ne pouvaient s'empêcher de râler.

Les autres prenaient un plaisir presque divin à lutter contre l'équipe adverse tandis qu'eux devaient rester à surveiller ce maudit étendard.

Bon okay… Il était important parce que sans lui ils ne pourraient pas gagner…

Mais mince quoi ! Ils s'ennuyaient comme des rats morts !

Au bout d'un énième soupir quelque chose frémit dans un buisson de leur entourage. Les deux gardiens se retournèrent comme un seul homme, à l'affût du moindre mouvement pouvant trahir la présence d'un ennemi.

Le buisson frémit de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance.

« _Reste-là_ , ordonna la fille à son compagnon, et accessoirement demi-frère. _Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe_. »

Ce dernier acquiesça, gardant cependant la main sur sa hache. La jeune fille se dirigea à pas de loup vers le buisson qui avait frémi avant de sauter dedans, la lame pointé vers le sol. A sa grande déception le buisson était vide.

Elle allait se retourner vers son compagnon de garde avec une moue déçue lorsqu'un autre buisson frémit, du côté de l'adolescent cette fois. Ce dernier fit volte-face si rapidement qu'il faillit se faire un tour de reins et se jeta dans l'amas de feuilles, hache de guerre au clair.

Mais comme sa collègue il ne trouva que du vide.

Lorsqu'il se retourna vers cette dernière, un nouveau bruit de feuilles se fit entendre, cette fois derrière eux. Les deux enfants d'Arès tournèrent la tête si rapidement qu'ils faillirent se rompre le cou et découvrir une jeune fille au plastron de cuire brun, la main sur l'étendard. Elle leurs fit un large sourire et lança un « _je vous l'emprunte_ ! » avant de repartir à une vitesse hallucinante.

A vrai dire c'était comme si elle s'était téléportée.

Son image s'était floutée comme un hologramme lorsque la communication se couper et une demi-seconde plus tard il ne restait plus qu'eux.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent en grimaçant.

Clarisse n'allait pas être contente.

Kamille courrait à travers les bois comme un lapin.

La facilitée avec laquelle elle avait pris le drapeau l'aurait presque fait rire aux éclats si elle n'avait pas été recherchée par l'équipe adverse.

A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas elle-même comment elle s'y était pris…

La jeune fille avait juste visualisé la stratégie qu'elle voulait employée et en moins de temps qu'il n'aurait fallu pour dire « glaive » elle s'était retrouvée à l'endroit où elle voulait être. Elle avait répété l'opération jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne l'objet de ses convoitises.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée d'être assez loin de la base ennemie, la cadette des triplées se mit à ralentir jusqu'à se mettre à marcher.

Mine de rien son armure et l'étendard commençaient à lui peser.

La jeune fille s'appuya sur son trophée volé et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

« Pfiou ! Je comprends maintenant ce qu'a ressenti le soldat qui a fait le trajet Marathon-Athènes, pensat-t-elle en se relevant avec difficultés. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte que le décor avait drastiquement changé. D'un bois touffu dont le feuillage cachait la lumière des étoiles, elle était passée à une clairière aux arbres espacés.

La clairière du premier affrontement.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour passer du sous-bois à la lisière de la forêt, murmura l'adolescente pour elle-même. Je n'ai pas pu courir aussi vite en aussi peu de temps. »

Le fil de sa pensée fut alors interrompu par une autre réflexion. Si elle était dans la clairière, cela signifiait que son camp n'était pas loin. Il suffisait de localiser le ruisseau qui coulait à côté de ce dernier ou les bruits d'affrontements. La triplée sans bungalow opta pour cette dernière option et continua son avancée, sur ses gardes cependant.

Malgré ses efforts pour rester discrète, ce qui n'était pas forcément évident lorsque l'on crapahutait dans la forêt en portant un immense étendard rouge sang, elle finit par tomber sur un groupe d'Arès.

A vrai dire, c'était plus eux qui lui tombèrent dessus que le contraire.

Ils avaient surgis de l'ombre, épée/ hache/lance/ tout objet qui pouvait servir à guerroyer au clair, Clarisse à leur tête. La jeune femme eut une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et l'énervement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'étendard de son bungalow.

Kamille, quant à elle, grimaça.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner contre cinq enfants du dieu de la guerre dopés au combat.

Elle était faite comme un rat.

Au moment où la jeune fille commençait à se demander combien de temps à l'infirmerie ce combat allait lui coûter, une petite vague de guerriers déferla sur le petit groupe, probablement des personnes de son équipe vu qu'ils engagèrent immédiatement le combat avec les Arès.

Elle se retourna alors vers Clarisse, désormais sa seule adversaire. La lance de cette dernière frémissait sous la présence de la tension électrique et son regard féroce semblait lui dire « montres-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre ! ». La cadette des triplées se mit en position de combat, épée dragon dans une main, fourreau et étendard dans l'autre.

Le combat s'engagea, aussi furieux que chaotique pour la novice. Combattre avec un étendard n'était pas chose aisée et plusieurs fois l'adolescente fut tentée de s'en débarrasser.

Et Clarisse était forte… Très forte…

Elle ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit et enchaînait feintes, estocades et autres joyeusetés escrimesques. Kamille tentait quant à elle de parer tant bien que mal de parer ces attaques qui tombaient comme la gravelotte.

Mais plus le combat s'étirait, plus ses forces s'amenuisaient, la couse aller-retour pour l'étendard les ayant déjà bien entamées.

Cependant elle lutait avec l'énergie du désespoir, tentant même des attaques vives que Clarisse évitait avec une facilité déconcertante, répondant à celles-ci par des coups de lance bien sentis.

Rapidement Kamille dut s'octroyer une courte pause. Elle avait atteint ses limites au niveau énergie, son souffle était court et son corps endolori.

Mais elle tenait bon.

Elle ne savait pas par quel miracle mais elle tenait bon.

La jeune adolescente aux cheveux frisés s'élança vers sa mentor qui l'esquiva comme un matador esquive un taureau avant de lui donner un violent coup sur le casque avec la hampe de sa lance. L'attaquante fit volte-face en titubant, manquant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Le coup de Clarisse avait été si fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir mis la tête dans la plus grosse cloche de Notre-Dame de Paris et qu'un garnement s'était amusé à taper dessus à ce moment-là.

Kamille, à moitié sonnée, papillonna des yeux pour chasser les étoiles qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Elle était si près du but, si près de la frontière de son camp…

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas échouer aussi près…. Dans un ultime effort pour repousser son féroce adversaire, elle fit quelque chose de tout simplement suicidaire : elle attrapa la hampe de la lance de Clarisse. Cette dernière lui lança un regard plus désolé qu'autre chose avant d'actionner l'électricité de son arme.

La sans-bungalow vit le courant progresser le long de la hampe presque au ralenti, se rapprochant de plus en plus de ses doigts. Elle entendit au loin la voix de Percy qui lui criait de lâcher la lance mais il était trop tard. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux et serra les dents quand le courant atteignit ses doigts.

Curieusement rien ne vint.

Kamille ouvrit un à un les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà gisante au sol en train de fumer et accessoirement en train de se maudire d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide ?

L'électricité de la lance était pourtant à plein régime et pourtant elle ne ressentait rien, mise à part un léger fourmillement au niveau de la main qui indiquait sa présence. Clarisse la regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une paire d'yeux supplémentaire et semblait prête à tout sauf à réagir. Elle ne l'empêcha même pas de lancer l'étendard dans le camp de ses alliées, donnant la victoire à ses derniers.

Même eux semblaient beaucoup trop abasourdis pour prendre en compte leur victoire et regardaient la cadette des triplettes avec des yeux aussi ronds que des balles de baseball.

Les premières qui eurent une réaction un peu près sensée furent ses sœurs.

Fanny et Loïse s'étaient approchées assez près pour que Kamille puisse distinguer l'immense surprise dans leurs yeux comme s'il venait de lui pousser une bouche supplémentaire.

« Kam, réussit à articuler Fanny après plusieurs essais. Tout va bien ?

Impec', gronda sa cadette. Mise à part que j'aurai sans doute des énormes bleus et courbatures demain. »

Cependant elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'attendaient ses sœurs. Elles semblaient réellement inquiètes et leur expression de surprise ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle releva la tête.

« Kamille, murmura Loïse. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as les yeux gris ? »

L'intéressée fronça d'abord les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui chantait ?

À ce qu'elle voyait elle n'était pas la seule à s'être reçu un coup sur le casque...

Puis elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas que ses sœurs qui la regardaient ainsi mais toute l'assemblée des combattants présents. Elle se précipita alors vers le petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là et qui n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne. L'eau lui renvoya l'image d'une jeune fille en armure à la peau couleur chocolat au lait, aux cheveux crépus noirs comme l'ébène et aux yeux…

Kamille hoqueta de surprise.

Ses iris habituellement si foncés qu'ils avaient l'air plus noirs que marrons étaient d'un gris foncé qui n'était pas sans rappeler la couleur du ciel lorsqu'un orage allait éclater. Elle se retourna vivement vers ses nouveaux camarades pour leurs demander ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle remarqua alors que tous regardaient dans sa direction

. Enfin plus particulièrement ils fixaient quelque chose qui semblait être au-dessus de sa tête. La jeune fille leva à son tour le nez pour voir ce qui fascinait tant les adolescents en armure et son cœur eut un raté.

Il se passait exactement la même situation que Fanny et Loïse avaient vécue hier soir.

Au-dessus d'elle flottait un immense signe de feu, rendu encore plus visible avec l'obscurité naissante du début de soirée. Sauf que contrairement à la veille où les membres de la colonie avaient traité ses sœurs avec un immense respect doublé d'une légère crainte pour ce qui concernait Loïse, ils la regardaient avec un mélange d'immense respect et de profonde crainte.

Kamille préféra détourner les yeux.

Elle entendit le galop de Chiron qui arrivait pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle vit les yeux du sage centaure s'écarquiller et sa bouche légèrement s'entrouvrir lorsqu'il aperçut le signe qui flottait dans les airs au milieu du champ de bataille.

Kamille fit une nouvelle fois face à ce symbole synonyme à la fois de crainte et de puissance.

Un éclair.


	4. Chapter 4 : Quand Zeus tonne

**Chapitre 4 : Quand Zeus tonne**

 **Hey! ça commençait à faire long pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Je m'excuse encore mais en tant que pauvre étudiantae, les examens ne m'ont pas épargné et j'ai dû passer les rattrapages.**

 **Heureusement tout cela est derrière moi et je vais essayer comme d'habitude de tenir mon rythme d'un chapitre par mois minimum.**

 **J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas :/**

 ** _L'italique est utilisé lorsque les personnages parlent anglais ou une langue autre que celle des personnages._**

 ** _Tous les personnages, mis à part les français, sont la propriéte de Rick Riodan._**

Les jours qui suivirent sa revendication furent pour Kamille les plus horribles qu'elle n'ait jamais vécus. Le comportement de tous pensionnaires, à de rares exceptions près, avait changé du tout au tout. Tous lui témoignaient un respect sans failles teinté cependant d'une légère crainte.

Annabeth avait beau lui expliquer que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de fille du roi de l'Olympe, tout du moins de manière durable, que la dernière en date étant toujours en vadrouille, que la plupart des nouveaux arrivants n'avaient jamais vu d'enfants des Trois Grands, mise à part Percy, rien n'y faisait.

Mais ce qui avait le plus troublé la jeune adolescente, cela avait été l'entretien qu'elles avaient eu, ses sœurs et elle, dans la Grande Maison avec Chiron, Annabeth, Percy et Clarisse.

Le centaure semblait aussi retourné qu'elles et ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe bouclée en faisant les cents pas.

Il finit par leurs expliquer que ce genre de situation ne s'était jamais produit durant toute sa carrière de mentor, c'est-à-dire durant un peu plus de 2000 ans, et que si les Trois Grands avaient décidé de donner leur côté divin à trois enfants nés de la même mère, le même jour, il devait forcément y avoir une raison.

« _Pour que les Trois Grands arrêtent de se bouffer le nez et décident même de s'allier en posant une trêve à leurs serment_ , lança Percy d'un ton mi-amer, mi-amusé _. C'est sûr qu'il en fallait une bonne_.

 _C'est vrai que la seule fois qu'ils se sont entraidés, c'était dans les grands cas d'urgence_ , renchérit Annabeth après avoir donné un coup de coude dans les côtes du brun.

 _Comme la guerre contre Chronos et les Titans_ , gronda Clarisse d'un air plutôt sombre. »

Les triplées sentirent, au silence pesant que jeta cette remarque, que l'évocation de cet évènement était particulièrement douloureuse.

Surtout pour Annabeth et Clarisse en fait.

Le regard des deux jeunes filles s'était voilé d'une tristesse sans nom sans qu'aucune larme ne coule sur leurs joues. Comme si elles avaient trop pleuré à cette époque-là et que plus rien ne pouvait couler de leurs yeux.

« _Pourquoi ne nous les ont-ils pas envoyé l'année dernière_ ? demanda la fille du dieu de la guerre avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. _Cela aurait peut-être tout changé…_

 _Malheureusement je ne sais pas_ , soupira Chiron dont la queue battait nerveusement. _Même Mister D n'a rien voulu me dire à ce propos quand je l'ai contacté par message-iris_. »

Un nouveau silence tomba sur l'assemblée.

Serrées toutes les trois dans un canapé, les trois intéressées n'étaient pas forcément à l'aise. Cela faisait bien plusieurs minutes que l'on débattait sur la raison de leur existence sans particulièrement les inclure dans la conversation.

Percy sembla remarquer le malaise des trois nouvelles et s'empressa de voler à leur secours.

« _Bon_ ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. _Je suppose que le passage par la case Oracle s'impose_ !

 _Je suppose aussi_ , soupira Annabeth en roulant des yeux. _Je vais chercher Rachel_. »

Kamille leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

Comment un oracle, qui était censé être aussi âgé que Chiron voire plus, pouvait avoir un nom aussi cool et récent que Rachel ? La jeune fille eut alors l'image fulgurante d'une vieille femme squelettique et aussi ridée qu'un jeune Sharpey habillée à la mode des jeunes d'aujourd'hui.

Une sorte d'Yzma version actuelle…

A cette pensée la cadette des triplées frissonna et se retourna vers ses sœurs. Elle comprit que ces dernières avaient eu la même image mentale qu'elle et échangèrent une grimace de dégoût en frissonnant à l'unisson.

Percy observa la scène de loi, en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Qu'est-ce que les trois filles s'imaginaient encore ?

Elles reprirent cependant une expression à peu près normale au moment où Annabeth entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

Instinctivement Kamille se mordit la lèvre inférieure, histoire de se préparer psychologiquement à l'apparition de l'Oracle de la Colonie.

Et autant dire qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout.

Devant elle se tenait une jeune fille à la chevelure incendiaire frisée qui devait avoir plus ou moins son âge. Elle portait une robe d'été assortie à la couleur de ses yeux d'un vert renversant. Ses joues et l'arête de son nez étaient constellées de taches de rousseur, lui donnant un air rêveur des plus craquants.

« Kam, souffla Fanny. Ferme la bouche, on dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. »

L'intéressée se rendit alors compte qu'elle était en effet restée bouche bée à l'apparition de la pythie rousse. Sa fichue attirance pour les rousses lui jouaient encore des tours.

Elle referma doucement la bouche et fit comme si de rien n'était.

« _Les filles_ , lança Annabeth qui avait elle-aussi observé la scène d'un œil amusé. _Je vous présente Rachel, notre amie et Oracle_. _Rachel je te présente Loïse, Fanny et Kamille, respectivement fille d'Hadès, de Poséidon et de Zeus_. »

Les trois sœurs marmonnèrent un « hello » gêné tandis que la pythie rousse leva un sourcil surpris.

« _Trois filles des Trois Grands_ ?! murmura-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Chiron. _Annabeth m'a dit qu'elles avaient réussi à survivre jusqu'à récemment sans avoir été attaquées par des monstres_. _C'est bien ça_?

 _Oui_ , répondit le centaure. _Elles ont été attaquées par des furies et un chien des Enfers il y a trois jours d'après le récit du protecteur Lucas Farizon_.

 _Hadès_ …murmura Annabeth. _Les furies et le chien ne peuvent venir que de lui…_

 _QUOI_ ?! s'exclama Percy qui jusqu'à présent était resté miraculeusement calme. _Il n'avait pas promis de laisser les enfants de ses frères en paix depuis la fin de la guerre_?! »

Sur le canapé les trois sœurs commençaient à en avoir ma claque. On parlait toujours d'elles comme si elles n'étaient pas là et n'avaient pas leur mit à dire.

« _Peut-être qu'il voulait tout simplement nous mettre à l'épreuve_ , lancèrent-t-elle d'une seule et même voix. »

Les occupants de la pièce suspendirent lors leur débat pour se retourner vers les sujets de ce dernier.

« _S'ils nous ont « conçues » dans un but précis il fallait bien qu'ils soient sûrs que l'on tienne la route_ , expliqua Loïse dans un anglais aussi tremblotant que sa voix. _Histoire que l'on ne s'écroule pas au premier obstacle_.

 _Parle pour toi_ ! S'exclama Kamille. _Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es faite harceler par des mégères volante et a failli te faire boulotter par un molosse démoniaque_.

 _J'avoue qu'il y a du gros favoritisme_ ! ajouta Fanny en tapant du poing sur son genou. _Il n'est pas très fairplay le tonton des Enfers_ ! »

Sans tambours ni trompettes, Percy éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

Il fut rapidement rejoint par un léger gloussement de la part de Rachel et le rire discret d'Annabeth. Même Chiron, qui s'évertuait à garder son calme olympien qui faisait tout son statut de son mentor, ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire sous cape.

Face à l'hilarité générale qu'elle avait provoquée, la triplée aux couettes se retourna vers ses aînées pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit de mal.

« _Tonton des Enfers_ , réussit à articuler le fils de Poséidon entre de rafales de rire _. J'imagine tellement sa tête s'il entendait ce surnom_. »

Il fallut un petit moment pour que tout le monde retrouve son calme. Même Chiron dut faire un effort surhumain pour y parvenir.

« _Et si… nous passions aux affaires sérieuses_ ? Proposa le centaure.

 _Hum oui_ … appuya Annabeth qui s'exhortait à respirer profondément pour se calmer, chose pas forcément aisé lorsque l'on a à côté son petit ami qui rit comme une baleine à qui on aurait jeté une capsule de gaz hilarant dans l'évent. ».

L'assistance reprit sa contenance bien que Rachel soit encore très rouge. Cela ne l'empêcha de se retourner vers les trois sœurs et de leurs demander de la suivre.

« _Allons dans le grenier_ , dit-elle d'une voix calme et apaisante. _C'est un endroit plus calme pour délivrer une prophétie, non_ ? »

L'oracle rousse ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'œil complice auquel Fanny et Loïse répondirent par un petit sourire gêné. Kamille, quant à elle, détourna la tête pour cacher ses pommettes qui saillissaient, signe qu'elle rougissait.

Elles accédèrent au grenier à l'aide d'une fine échelle de cordes qui ne mettait pas pleinement les trois demi-déesses en confiance. Rachel, certainement habituée par la finesse de l'accès, passa en premier suivie par Loïse vu que Kamille ne semblait étrangement pas disposée à prendre la suite.

Le grenier, quant à lui, ressemblait à n'importe quel grenier, c'est-à-dire un endroit encombré de vieilleries recouvertes d'une couche de poussière ainsi qu'un léger voile de toile d'araignées. Sauf que les vieilleries en question étaient des trophées rapportés par les différents héros qui avaient séjournés à la colonie une tête de reptile anormalement grande, une peau de bélier, un croc particulièrement aiguisé… Kamille soupçonnait d'ailleurs Percy d'être l'un de ces héros.

Pendant que Fanny et Loïse s'attardaient pour admirer ces trophées, Kamille se concentra sur Rachel.

L'adolescente rousse se tenait à plusieurs mètres d'elle dans un halo de lumière qui lui donnait des airs divins. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, quelque chose qui la poussait à être sur ses gardes.

Peut-être le fait que la chevelure ondulée de la jeune fille flottait au vent alors qu'il n'y avait aucun courant d'air dans la pièce ?

« Euuh Rachel ? Appela-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée. »

Loïse et Fanny, alertées par le timbre de voix de leur sœur, se retournèrent vivement. Lorsqu'elles virent l'origine du trouble de leur cadette, elles se rapprochèrent de cette dernière comme pour fusionner en un bloc.

« Rachel ? répéta Kamille d'une voix encore moins assurée. _Tout va bien_ ? »

Comme si elle les avait entendus, l'adolescente à la chevelure incandescente se retourna lentement.

Les trois demi-déesses déglutirent à l'unisson.

Un grenier, quatre jeunes filles dont une qui se retournait lentement vers les autres, les cheveux au vent alors qu'il n'y en avait pas dans la pièce…

Cela ressemblait un peu trop à un film d'horreur à leur goût.

Lorsqu'elle leurs fit face, les trois sœurs sursautèrent, retenant cependant un cri de terreur. Les yeux de Rachel n'étaient plus les émeraudes douces et chaleureuses qu'elles avaient pu voir dans le salon de la Grande Maison mais étaient révulsés et émanaient une lueur verdâtre.

D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que de ces yeux que cette lueur sortait. Son corps tout entier en était illuminé, donnant un côté plus possédé que divin.

La Rachel/petite fille de « L'Exorciste » se mit à avancer dans leur direction d'un pas lent et léger. Le bloc triplées recula de manière parfaitement coordonnée, aucune d'entre elles n'ayant manifestement envie d'entrer en contact avec cet être surnaturel qui fut Rachel.

La course-poursuite se termina rapidement quand les trois sœurs se retrouvèrent dos à une poutre porteuse.

« Maudite soit l'étroitesse de ce grenier, pensèrent-elles à l'unisson. »

La Rachel possédée s'avança vers elles de sa démarche lente et aérienne, ne s'arrêtant qu'à un pas d'elles.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin du sceau à caca, souffla Kamille dont le timbre de voix flirtait allègrement avec l'ultra son.

Dans ce cas laisse-moi un peu de place, siffla Fanny entre ses deux. Je crois que j'en aurais aussi besoin. »

La joute verbale entre les deux sœurs fut interrompue par Rachel.

En effet cette dernière ouvrit lentement la bouche. Bouche de laquelle sortait aussi de la lumière.

« Ça ferait presque un bon spectacle son et lumière, chuchota Loïse, beaucoup trop effrayée pour faire de l'humour convaincant. Dommage que ce soit carrément flippant. »

La voix de l'ainée des trois sœurs mourut dans sa gorge lorsque la pythie rousse leva le bras vers elle avec une lenteur fantomatique. Ce fut avec une voix d'outre-tombe qu'elle prononça ces mots :

 _«_

 _En chaque apprenti se cache un maître._

 _Le futur cueillera ce dernier dans la demeure de son ennemi, laissant derrière lui des traces de pas acajou._

 _Le fer et la fleur s'entremêleront pour former le courage qui marchera contre le Roi déchu, ne le vainquant que grâce à ces trois racines mais au prix de l'un de ses pétales._ »

Tout en parlant, l'oracle effleura le front des trois sœurs.

Dans les volutes de fumée verte se dessinèrent alors les silhouettes de trois hommes. Ils semblaient gigantesques et les fixaient d'un regard aussi brûlant que le feu qui brûlait dans leurs orbites.

Ce fut trop pour les trois jeunes filles qui glissèrent lentement contre le mur avant de s'écrouler par terre, évanouies.

Kamille secoua la tête pour chasser les images de ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait quelques heures et décida de se rendre à l'arène pour se changer les idées.

Elle croisa Percy et Annabeth sur le chemin.

Le couple était accompagné d'un homme que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vu dans la colonie. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme si les adultes courraient les chemins de la colonie alors elle l'aurait sans doute remarqué.

En même temps, il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer.

Sa petite taille et son embonpoint de taille plus que respectable signifiait clairement que l'homme avait la quarantaine bien tassée. Mais curieusement il ne semblait pas posséder les signes de vieillesse caractéristiques de son âge. Aucun cheveu blanc ou même poivre-sel ne troublait sa chevelure ondulée d'ébène. Aucune ride ne sillonnait son visage renfrogné et ses yeux, bien que cachés derrière les verres fumés de ses lunettes de soleil, semblaient flamboyer d'énergie.

La seconde chose qui aurait fait que la fille de Zeus n'aurait pas pu passer à côté de cet intemporel inconnu était ses vêtements, qui défiaient les lois du bon goût s'il y en avait. L'homme portait une chemise à manches courtes à motif léopard et un short violet. Un ensemble qui aurait fait pâlir Karl Lagerfeld et Yves Saint-Laurent réunis.

Son regard croisa celui de Percy qui s'illumina lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

« Kamille ! S'exclama-t-il en faisant de grands signes de la main, manquant au passage de mettre cette dernière dans la figure de l'inconnu.

 _Attention à ce que tu fais avec tes mains Peter Jackson_ , gronda l'homme. _Tu risquerais de te retrouver un jour avec des nageoires à la place_. »

L'intéressé marmonna une remarque inintelligible au sujet de nom avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa principale interlocutrice.

« _Alors, remise de la prophétie de Rachel_ ? demanda-t-il en lui donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

 _Ça peut aller_ , marmonna la jeune fille qui avait envie de tout sauf de parler prophétie. _Un peu barbouillée mais ça va_.

 _Les prophéties de l'Oracle sont toujours assez difficiles à digérer_ , intervint Annabeth d'un ton compatissant.

 _Encore vous avez eu de la chance_ , ajouta Percy. _Vous avez eu la version 2010. Moi j'ai eu droit à la version momifiée_.

 _Eh bien Peter_ , coupa l'homme aux cheveux noirs. _On ne présente plus les nouvelles recrues de la colonie à leur directeur_ ? »

Kamille cilla.

Ce Fashion terrorist à l'humeur particulièrement exécrable était le directeur de la Colonie des Sangs Mêlés ?!

Chiron l'avait peut-être mentionné au cours d'une conversation mais cela ne lui semblait pas étonnant qu'Annabeth et Percy ne lui en aient jamais parlé.

En même temps, qui serait fier d'avoir un directeur aussi irritable ?

Percy grimaça avant de s'exécuter de très mauvaise grâce.

« _Kamille je te présente Mister D, directeur de la colonie et accessoirement d_ …

 _Cela n'a pas d'importance_ , coupa l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. _Et vous jeune fille, vous êtes_ ?

Kamille Martis, répondit l'intéressé en anglais dans un souffle. _Fille de Zeus_.

 _Ne serait-ce pas un accent français que j'entends-là_ ? demanda le directeur en se rapprochant précipitamment d'elle. »

Kamille, qui n'arriva cette fois pas à ouvrir la bouche, se contenta d'hocher vigoureusement la tête. L'homme qui se tenait devant elle dégageait malgré son allure des plus débonnaires, un sentiment de puissance que la jeune demi-déesse ne saurait justifier. Pourtant sa seule présence faisait hurler à son instinct de prendre ses distances avec.

« _J'aime bien les français_ ! S'exclama la source de son trouble en lui tapant amicalement dans le dos. _Ce sont mes meilleurs adeptes sans même le savoir. Ils savent donner des fêtes complètement folles, se donner en spectacle et marquer le monde de ce dernier de manière indélébile. Et surtout ils ont des vins… un délice…_ »

Les informations fusaient si vite que Kamille eut au début du mal à comprendre où l'homme voulait en venir. Puis les éléments commencèrent à s'assembler pour former une suite de mots qui allaient peut-être la clé du mystère qui entourait son interlocuteur.

Français… Spectacle… Théâtre…Fête… Vin… Motif léopard… Mister D… D comme…

« Vous _êtes Dionysos_ ! S'exclama la jeune fille en pointant du doigt dans sa direction. _Le dieu du vin_ !

 _Bien sûr que je le suis_ , soupira l'intéressé en roulant des yeux exaspérés.

 _Mais si vous êtes un dieu, pourquoi restez-vous sur Terre parmi les demi-dieux_ ? demanda-t-elle alors, perplexe. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle la regretta aussitôt.

En arrière-plan, Percy grimaça et Annabeth se mordit les lèvres, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Mr. D quant à lui se contenta de pincer les lèvres en prenant un air assez agacé.

« _Voilà pourquoi je déteste les demi-dieux_ , grommela-t-il. _Toujours à poser des questions, et impertinentes de surcroît. Je me suis pincé par Zeus alors que j'étais en train de faire la cour à une nymphe qui a été déclarée « zone interdite » par ce dernier. Pour me punir, il m'a envoyé sur terre pendant 100 ans avec l'interdiction de boire du vin ou de faire pousser la moindre grappe de raisin. C'est pourquoi je dois m'occuper de morveux dont la personnalité est aussi fade que le goût des fraises qu'ils cultivent_.

 _Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi injustes envers les demi-dieux alors que vous en êtes un vous-même_?! s'exclama Kamille, hors d'elle. »

A peine elle eut terminé sa tirade que le dieu de la vigne était sur elle. Il pointa son bâton de randonnée si près de son visage que la jeune fille dut loucher pour voir la pomme de pin qui le surmontait. Ses yeux brûlaient littéralement de colère derrière ses lunettes de soleil qui semblaient à deux doigts de fondre.

« _Attention à ce que tu dis jeune fille_ , gronda-t-il en agitant sa canne/thyrse. _Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons un lien de parenté que je serais plus clément avec toi. Et le fait que tu sois fille de Zeus n'y changera rien, bien au contraire_. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, le dieu avait retiré ses lunettes, confirmant ce que Kamille avait soupçonné depuis le début de la conversation. Le dieu de la fête n'avait pas d'yeux à proprement parlé mais à la place des flammes brûlaient dans ses orbites.

Une fois sa tirade terminée, le directeur divin la contourna pour poursuivre son chemin vers la Grande Maison.

Percy et Annabeth s'approchèrent d'elle pour la soutenir moralement. La première rencontre avec le directeur de la colonie laissait rarement de bons souvenirs et nombreuses avaient été les fois où ils avaient dû consoler des jeunes demi-dieux retrouvés en larmes après leur présentation avec le dieu peu agréable.

« _A croire que le mauvais caractère c'est de famille_ , grommela Percy en tendant la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de la cadette des triplées. »

Kamille, de son côté, arrêta de retenir son souffle.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle travaille son côté fonceur…

Si cela pouvait déjà l'embarquer dans des situations assez inconfortables dans le monde des humains alors avec la présence de dieux c'était presque du suicide à ce stade.

Le temps de cette réflexion, elle se rendit compte que le dieu du vin s'était finalement arrêté quelques mètres plus loin et la fixait avec attention.

« _Cependant_ …continua -t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. _Aucun enfant de Zeus n'est resté assez longtemps à la colonie pour que je puisse le voir à l'œuvre_ …

 _Où voulez-vous en venir_ ? demanda-t-elle plus que déstabilisée par le revirement de situation.

 _Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es bien la fille de Zeus. Déclenche l'orage_. »

Kamille écarquilla les yeux.

Elle avait vraiment entendu ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?!

D'après l'expression plus qu'interloquée de Annabeth et Percy, elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise par la requête du directeur.

« _Vous avez perdu la tête_ ?! s'exclama le fils de Poséïdon. _Vous n'allez pas lui faire ça en plein milieu de la colonie_.

 _Occupez-vous de vos affaires Peter_ ! gronda-t-il en lui lançant un regard mauvais. _C'est à cette jeune fille que je parle, pas à vous_.

 _Mais vous allez mettre la vie des pensionnaires en danger_ …

 _Je lui demande un orage pas une tempête_ , rétorqua le directeur avant de se tourner vers elle. _A moins qu'elle n'en soit pas capable_. »

Si elle avait des doutes sur ses capacités qu'elle n'avait pas encore testé, ces derniers furent balayés par les paroles du dieu du vin.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Kamille détestait, c'était d'être prise pour une incapable.

Elle allait lui montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra sur la vague d'énergie qu'elle avait ressenti la nuit dernière dans la forêt.

Petit à petit les boules d'énergie qu'elle avait vu dans la forêt apparurent devant elle comme une marée de petites étoiles.

Cependant aucune d'entre elles ne semblaient représenter un quelconque danger.

Peut-être si elle les mettait ensemble, il se passerait quelque chose.

La fille de Zeus se concentra encore plus, imaginant les petites boules n'en formant qu'une qui monterait vers le ciel.

Ce qu'elles firent mais beaucoup plus lentement que ce qu'elle espérant.

Rapidement l'énergie vint à manquer et elle se serait écroulée sur le sol si Percy et Annabeth ne l'avait pas soutenu.

Elle n'entendit même pas leur demande sur son état.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le directeur de la colonie, attendant son jugement.

« _Il n'y a rien de grave_ , lâcha-t-il d'un ton sec. _Tu ne seras pas la première demi-déesse à échouer_. »

La phrase du dieu de la vigne eut un effet double sur la jeune fille.

D'un côté elle se sentait complètement désarmée et impuissante mais d'un autre cela lui procurait un immense sentiment de frustration qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'endiguer.

Elle ne contrôlait pas encore bien ses pouvoirs et ça ne se serait pas en un claquement de doigts, ça c'était certain.

Mais au-delà de frustration c'était bien de la colère qu'elle éprouvait, de se voir humilier de la sorte en face de ses sœurs et de ses mentors.

Car oui c'était l'un de ses plus grands défauts comme l'une de ses plus grandes qualités : elle était fière et n'abandonnerait pas avant d'avoir donné le meilleur d'elle-même.

Et si possible de lui avoir rabattu le caquet.

« _Sir_ , lança-t-elle en se remettant difficilement sur ses jambes. _Laissez-moi essayer une deuxième fois. Je vous assure que vous ne serez pas déçu_. »

L'intéressé, qui avait déjà commencé à partir, se retourna et leva un sourcil curieux.

« _Eh bien les demi-dieux sont un peu plus résistants que je le croyais_ , finit-il par lâcher avec un petit sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon. _Soit, je te regarde même si je ne m'attends pas à grand-chose_. »

Cette dernière phrase fut l'étincelle qui fit exploser sa motivation.

Il n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

« _Kamille tu n'es pas obligée_ , lâcha Annabeth en lançant un regard mauvais au directeur de la colonie.

\- _Ne t'inquiète pas Annabeth_ , répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire féroce. _Au pire je n'y arriverai pas_. »

Sur ces mots, elle se concentra à nouveau.

L'énergie afflua et Les petits boules d'énergie réapparurent.

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de les rassembler ce qui prit comme la dernière fois beaucoup de temps et d'énergie.

Mais elle ne flancha pas et se concentra encore plus, puisant dans toute sa motivation.

Enfin les petites boules ne firent qu'une.

Il ne fallait plus qu'à l'élever dans le ciel et… sans doute la faire exploser…

Sur ce point Camille n'était absolument pas sûre de la marche à suivre et cela relevait de la pure expérimentation.

Enfin si elle arrivait jusqu'à là.

Déjà qu'avec sa première tentative elle avait été au bord de la crise d'acétone alors là elle allait s'évanouir sans même en avoir conscience.

Mais la fille de Zeus continua à laisser son énergie affluer malgré la sueur et les un peu trop nombreux points noirs qui troublaient sa vue.

Ce fut lentement que la boule d'énergie s'éleva vers le ciel qui commença doucement à s'assombrir, poussant des grondements peu rassurants.

Elle y était presque…

Soudain sa vue commença à sérieusement se troubler et ses forces à l'abandonner.

Non…. Elle n'abandonnerait pas maintenant !

Gonflée d'une nouvelle énergie, Kamille continua à faire monter la boule d'énergie jusqu'au Zenith avant de la faire exploser en un éclair qui tomba dans le lac.

Elle sourit.

Elle avait réussi.

Fanny et Loïse regardaient leur sœur avec un mélange de fascination et de crainte.

Elles se doutaient bien que l'une des premières capacités d'un enfant de Zeus était de pouvoir déclencher la foudre mais quand cet enfant se révélait être leur sœur cadette, c'était encore plus impressionnant.

Surtout qu'au début ce n'était absolument pas gagné.

La première fois il n'y avait eu aucun changement dans le ciel. Même pas un petit nuage gris.

Et ça Dionysos ne s'était pas fait prier pour le faire remarquer de la manière la plus blessante qu'il soit.

Et Kamille étant Kamille, elle avait laissé sa fierté l'emporter et demander une nouvelle tentative.

Demande que dans sa grande mansuétude le directeur de la colonie avait accepté.

C'était à ce moment que Fanny et Loïse avaient commencé définitivement à se faire du souci.

Déjà qu'elle avait l'air au bout du rouleau à la fin de sa première tentative, là si elle continuait à forcer c'était l'évanouissement assuré.

Elles s'échangèrent un regard entendu.

Au moindre signe de faiblesse, elles seraient là pour la récupérer et l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie.

Cependant malgré ces signes assez alarmants, leur sœur semblait arriver doucement à ses fins et de nombreux nuages menaçants commencèrent à envahir le ciel. Puis le tonnerre commença à se joindre à la danse, grondant tout d'abord au loin avant de se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Les deux sœurs grimacèrent.

Toutes les trois n'avaient jamais vraiment apprécié l'orage alors se trouver juste dessous… Surtout que ce dernier était provoqué par l'une d'entre elles pour la première fois.

Puis un seul et unique éclair déchira le ciel et s'abattit quelque part sur le lac.

Enfin ça c'était ce qui était censé se passer.

Car au lieu de délivrer un seul et unique éclair, quelque chose dans le ciel explosa, laissant déferler une véritable vague d'énergie dans le ciel avant de revenir dans leur direction.

Elles eurent tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour ne pas finir griller.

« Ouf, souffla Fanny en se relevant péniblement. Ça n'est pas passé loin…

Cela dit on ferait mieux de ne pas se réjouir trop vite… ajouta sa sœur en scrutant le paysage qui les entourait. Parce que là… c'est la merde… »

En effet l'aînée des trois sœurs n'avaient jamais autant eu raison.

Le retour d'énergie avait littéralement déchiré le ciel dangereusement orageux, déversant sur la colonie une pluie diluvienne accompagnée de son fond de tonnerre assourdissant et, surtout, de son lot d'éclairs. Ces derniers frappaient n'importe quelles surfaces ou êtres qui dépassaient de la hauteur de la terre. Bungalows, temple, arènes… tout y passait. Même la Grande maison n'avait pas été épargnée et son toit, atteint par la foudre assassine, flambait comme un feu de bois.

La légère plaine où ils se trouvaient ressemblait à présent à un champ de bataille digne de la première guerre mondiale. D'énormes trous, causés non pas par des obus mais par la foudre, creusaient à présent la terre et les demi-dieux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois pour venir se réfugier dedans. Après tout « la foudre ne frappe jamais au même endroit » comme dirait l'autre.

Loïse regarda désespérément autour d'elle.

Fanny et elle avaient réussi à trouver refuge dans le même cratère, non loin de celui de Percy et Annabeth. Un peu plus loin la fille d'Hadès croyait apercevoir Chiron qui galopait aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre le groupe.

Mais la pluie rendait la vision terriblement mauvaise et bientôt leur mentor disparut dans un trou pour échapper aux éclairs qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir. Il tenta cependant de résonner son élève mais cette dernière était dans un état second et entourée d'une sorte de tornade de nuages et d'éclairs qui empêchait quiconque de s'approcher. Le centaure, après avoir failli se faire foudroyer une dizaine de fois, trouva alors refuge dans le même cratère que Monsieur D et ne se priva pas pour lui toucher deux mots à propos de sa pédagogie sur les demi-dieux.

Ce fut alors qu'elle vit une silhouette courir à travers la pluie torrentielle.

L'ombre zigzaguait sans peur entre les éclairs, fonçant à toutes jambes vers le vortex qui entourait sa sœur.

Elle voulut crier pour l'inconnu du danger qu'il encourait prévenir mais l'orage et la pluie couvrirent sa voix ainsi que ses avertissements. La silhouette passa alors la tumultueuse barrière comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple nuage et fut avalée à l'intérieur.

Kamille était plus que perdue.

Elle était fière d'avoir pu invoquer pour la première fois la foudre et par extension avoir pu rabattre le caquet à son directeur.

Cependant ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu c'est que l'explosion d'énergie qu'elle avait provoquée pour faire apparaitre son éclair lui revienne en pleine face, lui faisant perdre le contrôle.

Car soyons clair elle ne contrôlait plus rien et le choc l'avait plongé dans une sorte d'état second. Tout ce dont elle était consciente, c'était que son énergie était constamment drainée et qu'elle n'avait pas aucun moyen de stopper ce flux continu qui la détruisait elle en même temps que la colonie.

Et d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression de libérer se libérer de quelque chose… quelque chose qu'elle avait gardé enfoui en elle depuis beaucoup trop longtemps et qui ne demandait qu'à sortir…

Une colère immense et violente contre les autres.

Elle ne savait ni d'où elle venait, ni pourquoi elle ressortait maintenant dans une situation mais cela semblait nourrir le peu d'énergie qui lui restait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience.

Et c'était sans compter l'espèce de vortex de nuages et d'éclairs qui l'entourait, empêchant toute personne extérieure d'entrer en contact avec elle.

Kamille ressentit alors, à travers sa colère, un vague sentiment de désespoir.

Quand est-ce que tout cela allait s'arrêter ?

Elle avait voulu jouer la fière et maintenant elle était bloquée sans que personne ne puisse l'aider.

Et si à cause de ça, elle réduisait la colonie des sangs mêlés en cendre ?

Et si elle blessait ses sœurs ou quelqu'un de la colonie ? Et si c'était pire…

Rien que d'y penser, la culpabilité lui enserrait la gorge et des larmes amères glissèrent doucement sur ses joues.

Quelle idiote…

Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans ses situations pareils…

Ce fut alors qu'elle sentit alors une présence dans sa forteresse de solitude.

La jeune fille fit volteface et les vit.

Deux yeux perses pétillants d'énergie mais voilés d'une inquiétude à peine palpable.

Puis vint un sourire… un sourire légèrement crispé mais rassurant qui semblait dire « ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là ».

La tempête se calma dans son cœur jusqu'à en disparaitre… pour l'instant.

Fanny releva la tête, l'air abasourdi.

La tempête presque apocalyptique qui faisait rage i peine quelques secondes s'était estompée comme un mauvais rêve. Les nuages avaient retrouvé leur innocent teint blanc et se baladaient tranquillement dans le ciel, laissant de nouveau filtrer la lumière du soleil.

La benjamine des triplées se remit péniblement sur ses jambes comme sa sœur ainée et ses camarades dans les cratères voisins. Et tout comme eux, elle regarda ce qui avait causé la fin de la tempête.

A l'endroit où était affaissée Kamille se trouvait une autre personne accroupie à ses côtés. C'était un grand et fin jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendré coupés courts. Ces derniers étaient d'ailleurs en bataille comme s'il s'était pris un éclair sur la tête, ce qui était probablement arrivé, et ses vêtements, carbonisés à certains endroits, fumaient.

Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça. La seule chose qui semblait lui importer c'était les doigts de Kamille entourés autour de sa pâle main. Il ne la lâcha même pas lorsque cette dernière s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée par la puissance qu'elle avait déchargé. Il l'avait alors porté sur son dos et amener jusqu'à ses sœurs qui s'étaient précipitées vers eux dès qu'elle avait vu leur cadette s'évanouir.

Mais ce qui frappa encore plus les deux jeunes filles, ce fut que les yeux de glace qu'elles avaient toujours connus étaient devenus perses.


End file.
